


Alolan Fever Dream!

by Zauctor



Series: Burning Stars. (A Series of Post Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfics) [7]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, This one is going to get depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauctor/pseuds/Zauctor
Summary: Elio ended up catching a nasty case of the flu a day after returning from Kalos with his friends. As Lillie attempted to care for him, the flu causes strange things to happen.





	1. The Champion is Down!

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here from the Fanfiction; Falling Through A Hoop, then enjoy another continuation to the series.

It was another day on Alola after Elio and his friends returned from Kalos. His mother Patricia left the previous night once she was certain the third resident of the house, Gladion was going to stay for at least the night. Elio and Lillie gave him permission to use the couch, though both wished he didn't ask.

Elio was the first to wake up in his mostly brown room that has several drawers, a closet full of video games, a rather full wooden bed with white sheets, blue blankets, amd a white pillow. All of the room complimented by a poster of a Litten hanging on a tree next to the window leading out, He found himself unable to breath through his nose, his throat was sore, the room was spinning, he was aching in chills. In an attempt to reach the door out his legs gave way and he fell on his face, a Banette opened the door and cringed. "Nette?!"

Elio struggled to pull himself up and asked in a congested tone. "Pete... could you get help?"

The Banette sighed and picked up a net ball, letting out a Genesect that was startled at his trainer. "What the..."

Banette shouted something at him. "Bane!" (Get the boss back in bed! Mama and the lonely kid have woken up by now!)

The Genesect glared at the Banette and lowered his claws, allowing Elio to crawl himself up and lean on him. "L... let me back in bed, pl...please!"

The Genesect helped Elio get back into the bed and asked. "Boss, you want me to let the others know? Because this is one way to leave yourself vulnerable!"

Elio grabbed his phone and was about to press a button. "Tell them when they wake up, I know someone who would help me while they spend the day o..."

The door opened, Lillie was in her white pajama's and was about to ask. "Elio, I was going to the Library in Malie c... oh my. What happened?"

Lillie saw Elio struggled to even get back into bed, he coughed loudly, trying to call someone on his phone, she knew that Elio was undeniably sick. "I got my mom to help, just get your day sta... COUGH! HACK!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "I'll wait until Miss Patricia gets here, but I am not leaving you alone! Now... is there anything I can get you?"

Elio was shaking from the chills, Lillie couldn't stand the sight and made up her mind. "I'll get you some tea and make you breakfast. Please hold on!"

On leaving to the kitchen, Lillie found her brother on a phone with someone and was about to go to Elio's room before she stopped him. "Brother, don't go in there."

Gladion flinched and asked. "Miss Wicke kind of needs to know about where Hoopa sent Elio. Is something the matter?"

Lillie sighed in defeat. "Be careful about going in, he is very contagious!"

Gladion's eyes widened and shook his head. "How bad is it?"

Lillie was about to head back to the kitchen. "He didn't even get out of his bed room."

Knock knock!

Gladion went to get the door and found a tan brown hair woman with a yellow skirt; wearing a face mask and plastic gloves. A Meowth had supplies and was also wearing a face mask. Patricia was speaking from underneath the mask. "Morning, you found out as well?"

Gladion nodded and posed in frustration. "Lillie is preparing something for him and it seems this household is going to be busy."

Patricia was let in, the Meowth casually waved to Gladion as the older woman thanked him. "It really shouldn't. By the time everyone gets breakfast it should be quieting down."

Pop!

Patricia was looking in the kitchen to find Lillie having a tray prepared; orange juice, a steamy cup of tea and buttering the toast. Lillie was having the tray balanced and noticed the woman. "Good morning, Elio called you?"

Patricia nodded. "You mind if I get the door for you, because if this flu is as bad as I think it is then we need to all talk about how this is going to work!"

Lillie didn't mind as she let the woman get the way out; they found Elio with a Mimikyu in his arms and resting near the bed is a Genesect in jet mode that was glowing his eyes. "I'll be guarding outside, get the boss better!" Both women let the Genesect hover out, Lillie prepared the tray as Patricia took a closer look at her son. Elio looked red, his throat is swollen as he was forced to breath through his mouth, his nose was runny, she felt his forehead and closed her eyes in concern. "Definitely the flu!"

The Meowth gave Lillie a face mask and a set of plastic gloves before letting her hand the food over, Elio was trying to get it himself. "I can at least do this myself!"

The boy was sipping the tea first in an attempt to get his throat clear. "Cou... Thank you."

Lillie was blushing in worry and asked Elio's mother. "How serious is this?"

Patricia was feeling hurt from the sight of her suffering son and answered. "It's the first day, he needs to rest for around a week. Lillie you did good to try to help him but if you, your brother or anyone is to visit they are going to need the supplies Meowth gave you just a moment ago! No sense in more people getting sick because of him, that would just upset him more!"

Lillie understood. "I am not leaving him, I'll call the others in the neighborhood to let them know where he is... Elio, have you called the league yet?"

Elio finished texting Kahili and was calming down as the Mimikyu read with him. "Bad news for any challengers, I'm sick and won't be out for a while... tell them they are going to have to wait!"

He had a notice from Kahili telling him to get well and was about to answer Lillie until heard a ring from Hau. "Y...yes?"

Hau asked blissfully unaware. "The Tapu's want a word with the three birds we captured! You mind coming to Iki town with Moltres?"

Elio was too tired to be mad at his friends ignorance. "C... can't, I'm sick."

Hau paused over the phone and spoke loudly. "I'll be right there in an hour, get plenty of rest!"

BEEP!

Elio was too late to stop Hau and moaned in agony. "Why won't people leave me alone!"

The Mimikyu placed her tendril on her make shift Pikachu head and anticipated Lillie being frustrated. "Excuse me?!"

Elio turned around in response to the harsher voice behind him, he saw Lillie with her cheeks puffed up and his mother sitting at the side waiting for it to happen, he shivered from what was either sickness or fear. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't me... mean you two."

Lillie raised her finger and begin to wag it at him for a scolding. "Listen here mister; we need to get some food in you, then I'll have to go get Medic and more medicine to see that this flu can lessen enough, for now just put up with us before you can go back to sleep!"

Elio tensed up and obeyed as he started to eat breakfast. "Yes ma'am. If you need any pokemon to help... Little Horn can help you!"

Lillie was handed over the master ball and gave an assertive smile. "He can, there is a particular pokemon that could help with medicine and you should know the rule with medicine, never..."

Elio said it in unison with Lillie. "Never substitute!"

The two women smiled and prepared to take their leave, Lillie held the master ball and asked. "Before I go get the medicine... is there anything you need from us?"

Elio shook his head as he finished the tea and was getting to the toast. "No... not really."

Lillie was hesitate to leave the room before she head out determined, Patricia smiled to her son for wishful thinking, then to her Meowth. "We done enough for now, we need to make sure no one else living in this house gets sick! Son... please let us take care of you, because you been doing quite a lot of that for others!"

Elio finished his toast and was about to get to the juice. "Tell the others, I said thank you!" The Mimikyu cuddled up to her trainer as Patricia closed her eyes in preparation to leave.

In the living room, Gladion was about to make quick break fast for the group; he spoke calmly as he had his Silvally out and a Banette relaxing on a chair. "Lillie, I heard what you said to him. Is that a regular thing?"

Patricia spoke her mind about the subject. "When you are sick like that and you have everything happening at once..."

Gladion answered for her. "It would get very annoying!"

Lillie prepared to open the master ball. "We will talk more about this once he is settled for the morning. Little Horn... I want to ask you for something!"

Out of the master ball came a Hoopa that was trying to sleep. "Five more minutes, then we will talk!"

The Rotom Dex flew from Elio's room to hear the Hoopa's initial refusal and was prepared to flare the sound of trumpets, the Hoopa turned around to sharply glare at the Dex and pull out a Hoopa Ring that glowed. "Alright, I'll do it! What do you want missy?"

Lillie began her request. "I heard of the medical properties of a particular pokemon's scales. Gabite in particular is needed."

Hoopa yawned. "Couldn't you get that your..." Hoopa sensed Lillie's reason. "Those are a bigger pain to get around here than what you are letting on?!"

Lillie nodded and showed a ground gem. "They only come during sand storms in the desert on Ula'ula and those do not happen during the day."

Hoopa smiled and prepared a ring. "You know what makes that pokemon work, go ask one!"

The ring was tossed and it glowed purple, leaping out was a Gabite that was disoriented of where it is. Silvally tensed up, Banette was as prepared until Lillie presented the ground gem. "Excuse me Gabite, do you have any scales we could use. If you do I will give you this!"

The Gabite saw the gem, smiled and scratched off four scales before presenting them to Lillie. She gave the gem in exchange and saw a happy Gabite leap into the ring. It shrank and returned to Hoopa. "One way to get them easy! Anything else?"

Lillie shook her head. "Just enjoy yourself, I know a pokemon that can work with these!"

Lillie went to the P.C as the Hoopa returned to his nap, she brought out a timer ball and let out an Audino that heard sickness in the other room. "Aud?!"

Lillie presented the Gabite scales. "Medic, I know you specialize in medicine... would these help Elio?"

The Audino nodded, placed the scales into a bowel and started to grind up them up. Lillie took another master ball and sent out a Mew, she asked. "Isaac, if you can sense Elio's mental state... it would help to let us know if he is awake or not!"

The Mew stared at the hallway and meowed, the intimidated Rotom Dex calmed down and translated. "BZZT! Once he takes the medicine, he will calm down again. He appreciates what you and grams are doing more than he is showing or saying. BZZT!"

Gladion listened and guessed as he asked Patricia. "Since you know him more, this kind of makes you in charge of all this?"

Patricia and her Meowth stared awkwardly, the woman answered. "Lillie took over most of it, but the rules are simple enough." Patricia took the boxes of face mask's and gloves. "Don't ever go in that room without either of these. Because if you get sick as well, he will think it is his fault! Second... be careful if he coughs on you. The last thing we want is that flu spreading to you all! Otherwise if you don't have a reason to stay around, nothing is keeping you bound here! If anyone is coming over though, they may want to hear the warning."

Gladion mentally prepared for his day. "I only have to really check on a few things before coming back. I also want my pokemon to get some exercise, it's going to be a light day." The Audino was asking Lillie for anything to put finely grounded Gabite scales into for consumption, Lillie went to the kitchen to prepare something.

Gladion heard a crackling from outside, followed by knocking and went to get the door. "Miss Patricia, you just organize things and tell us what's dangerous... this shouldn't be that long of a week!"

Patricia and her Meowth were preparing the equipment as they let Gladion check the door; Gladion opened to find Hau nervous. "That Genesect's is rather protective!"

The Genesect agreed. "You all give the final word on who is and who isn't welcome. If they are not meant to be here... they are getting off this property one way or another!"

Gladion didn't mind the Genesect's mind set. "The champ isn't in the condition to really do much, we will let you know ahead of time. Hau, once Lillie has Elio taken cared of we can visit him to check his condition."

Hau was let in to find Patricia preparing for the visitor! "Hello miss!"

The Meowth presented Hau with the gloves and face mask. "Meow!"

Hau smiled at the Meowth looking like a medical assistant and took the supplies! "Meow to you too!"

During the commotion, Lillie prepared to pour the powder into a glass of water and mixed it in; she and her Audino prepared as they saw the two boys in the room. "Thank you for coming Hau, we will be there in a minute!"

Going into Elio's bed room, she saw him struggling to fall asleep and a Mimikyu being tightly in his arms. "Elio... it's time for your medicine!"

Elio heard the voice and got himself up; he saw the glass of clouded water and immediately started to drink from it, he stared in regret. "I am sorry for snapping like that earlier... you didn't deserve it."

Lillie sighed. "Your sick but it doesn't excuse it, please let us help you. Medic... use heal bell!"

The Audino chimed a soothing tune, causing Elio to relax even more; the Audino used his feelers at his ears to take a closer examination, he sensed something rather strong and whispered to Lillie. "Aud!"

Lillie asked. "You think something has happened to result in this?"

The Audino nodded and made the request to leave the room for further talk, Lillie checked on Elio's fever and settled him down; the boy smiled sweetly. "Th...Thank you."

Lillie was caressing her boyfriends hair to sooth him. "Let us take care of you. Isaac and I will be back when you wake up."

Elio smiled and closed his eyes. "Tell the other's I'll be fine and that I appreciate them being here."

Lillie stood by Elio until he fell asleep, the Mimikyu hissed a thank you; Lillie petted the Mimikyu in a smile. "Lost, thank you for being here for him... do you want the others out as well?"

The Mimikyu thought of it, with her ragged disguise swaying; she rationalized that the room doesn't have too much room and it is best that a smaller pokemon occupies the place with the trainer, she hissed a suggestion and Lillie listened. "Not right now?"

The Mimikyu nodded as Lillie knew her business was done and left the room. "Let us know if his condition gets better or worse."

Out in the room, the Audino spoke what he knows. The Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Was he under a very stressful situation to have weakened his immune system? BZZT!"

Gladion thought of it and nodded. "He actually went through with releasing all of those Ultra Beasts."

Hau listened and added his thought. "He had those guys for nearly two years and we talked him into letting them go!"

Patricia and the Audino snapped their fingers, the oldest spoke her mind. "Having to see them all go had to have been hard for him!"

Gladion agreed. "It was starting to look like a collection to horde and it was something of a concern. They should be at a more manageable size... but we are going to need another way to handle an Ultra Beast going out of a wormhole soon unless making those beast balls become cheaper. As long as he and Lillie ration those beast balls, we should have a lot of time."

Lillie frowned in guilt, thinking she may have convinced Elio to go through with it until Patricia spoke her peace. "He made the choice and to be honest he couldn't keep doing it forever. What's the point of catching all those pokemon if you only plan to use a fraction of them! Looker told me how many of those things Elio caught. Any pokemon that isn't being cared for at the Pelago he tends to take care of them himself in more secluded places."

Lillie imagined it. "Has to be tough work since he didn't put his foot down the first time, it got worse regarding the Ultra Beasts Cipher turned into shadow pokemon. Four of them we sent back home just fell to this world and gotten into some form of trouble! If we have either a Celesteela or Buzzwole with baton pass show up..."

Patricia knew. "He would go nuts keeping them safe since he knew them!"

Hau was in thought and wanted to change the subject. "Anything you want Gladion or me to do during this?"

Patricia answered. "Visit him every so often, right now he is asleep... but Lillie, Meowth and me have the worst parts done!"

Lillie coughed and was prepared to get herself some water. "Lost is doing the most important job of looking after him. I seen how Elio and that Mimikyu treat each other... if that isn't love..."

The Banette sensed something and offered to go with Lillie to the kitchen. Gladion spoke his mind regarding his plan for the day. "I am going to have to tell Miss Wicke about the delay in our studies, otherwise I am going to have to stick with the routine of keeping Lusamine on watch. Ever since Elio brough father back things have been quieting more."

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "None of my business since she is backing off from you and Lillie. You did find out how the entire Kalos thing happened in the first place, right?"

Hoopa listened. "Thought she had my bottle when I was distracting you all, she didn't so I had her play a part in my plan when I had her disappear against her will. You and the other's know the rest!"

Gladion sighed. "I found that out. I had a lot of reasons for even coming to this house... someone has to take into account that Lillie and Elio have been living alone in this house for nearly a year."

Patricia flinched in horror. "Those two are way too young to be doing funny business with each other!"

Hau raised an eyebrow. "Funny business? What would they be doing that would be funny... or anything for Gladion to worry about?"

The Rotom Dex smiled mischievously. "BZZT! You don't know what that phrase means? They are heading to that age! BZZT!"

It loaded what the term meant, Gladion's eyes widened before he glared and gritted his teeth in an over protective scowl. "... That is never going to happen on my watch!"

"Nette!"

Crack!

Patricia was startled from the noise and went up to check.

She gasped. "Lillie?! Are you okay?!" Gladion and Hau got up the couch; they saw Lillie laying on the ground, shaking, feeling congested and coughing. The Banette was sweeping up a broken glass and was asking the three for help.

Patricia was dumbfounded. "But... how.."

Gladion sighed as he picked his sister up. "Lillie are you okay?"

Lillie was coughing as Gladion felt the fever. "N... no brother. Cou... Could you help me get to my room?" Gladion escorted Lillie to a rather pinkish room; the bedding being red wood with pink sheets, very neatly organized in comparison with an picture of a Cherrim greeting the sun. She was getting under the sheets as a concerned Banette was joining with her.

Patricia entered with the Audino to check on Lillie and confirmed bad news to Gladion. "This is the exact same thing Elio got!" T

he Mew floated into the Lillie's room to nuzzle up and meowed to a following Rotom. "BZZT! Now that Mum's is sick as well... what are you going to do? BZZT!"

Patricia was calming herself down as Hau followed, comprehending what he saw. "I need to call Kukui and Burnet about this. I handled one sick kid before, this isn't much! HEY HAU, I NEED YOU TO GET SOME TOAST IN THE KITCHEN! YOU KNOW WHERE THE JUICE IS!"

Both Patricia and Hau left the room; leaving the Audino was prepared to go get the rest of the medicine until Gladion joined him.

The brother asked. "With how close those two are to each other, we both knew this was coming."

Audino remembered the romance and sighed in guilt. "Dino!" (That is one way to spread it to each other!)

Gladion put more thought and had some positive information as he prepared another glass and poured the rest of the grounded Gabite scales in. "If Elio had the flu virus develop after sending those things home, then Lillie was the only one even close to him to get infected by that flu. I'll have to let a few other people know besides who Patricia is calling... just so they will know why we will be busy."

The Audino blinked in question as Gladion mixed the medicine in. "This even includes her... though she isn't needed."

The Audino understood and saw the Meowth prepare the gear, both pokemon were suggesting Gladion put them on before going back to Lillie.

Hau was already wearing the mask and gloves as he had a tray prepared. "Got to be steady with this!"

Patricia finished calling and had both boys working. Lillie was holding onto both the Mew and Banette as she saw the medicine and breakfast. "Th...thank you all."

Lillie started with the medicine and asked. "Who is going to take of Elio now?"

Gladion took a deep breath. "Since you were going to help Patricia with this... I might as well stay around to at least help keep an eye on you two."

Hau had an idea of how he can help. "If you two get so busy, you mind if I go to the grocery store to get things we need as well as help with any emergencies?"

Patricia smiled sweetly. "That would help in more ways than one... just know what will actually help these two!"

Hau knows and gave a serious frown. "No masalada's and anything that's light."

Gladion looked at the door way directly out and asked. "You mind if I tell Elio what happened?"

Patricia had the Audino ready to use heal bell and got up. "I'll watch, just in case something happens. You and Hau are both doing a good job so far! Lillie, your going to be fine here?"

Lillie was drinking orange juice and is trying to get food in herself. "I will, brother don't be hard on Elio."

Gladion wasn't frowning but wasn't smiling either. "If he known he was coming down with this he would have backed away from everyone. I'm just going to tell him what happened, for now just rest!"

Elio was having a distorted dream from the view point of something awakening by a crystal throne in the league until he was snapped out by a knocking.

He woke up dazed to Gladion opening the door. "Your awake?"

The Mimikyu sighed in annoyance as Elio was too sick to smile. "I am now... what happened?"

Gladion told Elio the bad news. "Lillie caught your flu!"

The sick boy is laying under his sheets in shame. "I actually got her sick, is that all you woke me up for?"

Gladion shook his head and was trying not to look at his rival at his lowest. "No, since she was going to help take care of you... you realize what this means right?"

Elio was under his sheets and answered. "My mom is stuck with just herself and you hate me for this?"

Gladion was getting annoyed and answered in a harsher tone. "Guess again on both of those answers!"

Elio asked instead. "Your actually going to help with that job?"

Gladion smirked under the mask. "Exactly, flu's happen and they are contagious. You almost never find out until it is too late and it spread."

Elio got out from underneath the sheets and saw the signs that Gladion was smiling; he smiled back. "This also means you got free reign of the house."

Gladion had the image in his head; compared to having to hear an ocean, the noise that he hears next to his room at the motel or the busy employee's at Aether, it would have seem quiet. "Unless something goes crazy, you won't expect much to happen. There is one nature show involving the Great Marsh at Sinnoh or any Safari zone I tend to watch at this time of the week and the latest one airs tonight."

Elio's smile turned to a frown. "That boring show? It's just finding a rare pokemon that lives in those areas and seeing how they react without a trainer trying to catch them. It's rare they talk about battle capabilities."

Gladion asked Elio in a rather assertive tone. "This one has a pokemon that is kind of interesting... one of the most unique types I seen and thankfully not found on Alola. You know the pokemon that is Pastoria city's mascot?"

Elio answered in a sarcastic tone. "Croagunk or Toxicroak. I figured you have an interest in seeing those pokemon. In case I forget later, thanks for the help!"

Gladion was about to take his leave. "It's nothing, I have a few things to do. Talk to you in the afternoon?"

Elio didn't mind. "Pretty much the only thing."

The door closed and Elio was going back in the sheets, his Mimikyu went back in his arms and asked something. "Kyu?"

The Mimikyu was being spoiled as Elio answered. "He is out of that motel and in a better home. It's just that Lillie and I got si..."

Elio was coughing badly, Mimikyu calmed him down. "Oka... wheeze! We will leave things to him."

Out of the room; Patricia and Hau were smiling at Gladion who was struggling to really frown. "Kind of like what my son said... I'll go make something more hearty for you and Hau. Then you two can get about your day!"

Gladion shrugged it. "Thanks."


	2. Expected and Unexpected Visitors!

A couple hours had past since both Elio and Lillie caught the flu, Gladion and Hau took their leave once they had a good opportunity; the former left to keep the Aether Foundation in line, the later to gather groceries needed to make soups. Patricia finished disinfecting the house as she heard knocking, the Audino got the front door to let in Kukui and Burnet.

Both were required by the Meowth to wear the medical gear before coming close to Lillie; Patricia apologized "Sorry about making you two wear those, but it's better than being sick."

Burnet didn't mind it and asked. "You and the others had Lillie resting the instant it was known. How is she doing at the moment?"

Patricia was expecting a tongue lashing and guided them to the room, they found Lillie frowning sharply at a sick Mew and a Banette trying to keep his trainer relaxed. "Isaac... I know it was very sweet of you but why have you gotten yourself sick?"

Both Lillie and the Mew coughed in suprise to seeing Burnet enter the room, followed by Kukui. "Go...good morning you two. I was going to show you what I was working on regar..." Lillie coughed heavily and was laying back down, Burnet placed her hand on Lillie's head and felt the fever before seeing the Audino use heal bell to sooth her.

Patricia sighed. "My son caught the exact same thing, Gladion and Hau are kind of assistants in keeping both rested up."

Kukui asked in concern for the other. "How is Elio doing now?"

Patricia answered. "He should be relaxing by no... I need to check if he is relaxing! If you want to talk to Lillie more, now would be a good time, I'll be back!"

Patricia left the married couple and checked on her son.

She found Elio stirring in his sleep and waking up to seeing his mother's concern. "L...Lillie has visitors?"

Patricia nodded as she left some orange juice at the bed side. "That sweet Mew got himself sick as well. It's going to be a while before your friends come back... is there anything you need?"

Elio felt the Mimikyu at his side and answered. "No... not really, though if... she ends up coming here to visit Lillie, you need to tell Blattron to not shoot her on sight. Especially if Gladion is the one allowing her near the place!"

Patricia knew Elio was talking about Lusamine. "If Gladion ends up mentioning this, that should be the first thing happening. Whether she comes here or not is on him approving."

Elio understood. "Gladion is kind of the boss of the house otherwise at the moment, your the only one that has any real say. I been having strange dreams lately."

Patricia listened and was calming her son down. "Fever's do that. You have any idea what it is about?"

Elio shook his head. "It is seeing things happen through the eyes of something small that has quite a journey. Having to go from Mount Lanakila to Malie City... all while avoiding people. I think it's through the eyes of a pokemon."

Patricia flinched and wondered in curiosity. "That's pretty strange, anyways it is good we caught this flu early before it got worse."

Elio agreed and was trying to relax. "Lillie having Kukui and Burnet visit must have made her day pretty good... what time is it?"

Patricia answered. "It's around noon, this isn't you fault you know."

Elio coughed in response. "Weeze! It isn't, I still shouldn't have been an ungrateful punk to Lillie."

Patricia flinched at the thought. "I saw enough, if Lillie stood up to you like that... I have even less doubt that Gladion would tolerate it either."

Elio had the mental image of Gladion being more harsh. "Okay, I'll leave you alone... if you get worse in the next hour then it's on you!"

The boy snapped out of it and coughed. "He isn't one to lecture me about it, but I rather have that. Hopefully Lillie and me will have something to do beside lay around all day, it... it gets boring."

Patricia guessed. "By tonight you two might be able to watch something, your letting Gladion have the remote, so just put up with what ever he likes."

Elio frowned at told his mother about what Gladion is actually interested in. "With how stressful things are for him, that is manageable. Just ex... cough... expect it to be something more calming than you would expect."

Patricia shrugged. "From last night's taco party it became pretty clear he hates slap stick and all three of you hate most black comedy!"

Elio remembered. "When even Little Horn finds most of them to just be tasteless garb..."

The mother and son were interrupted to Kukui asking. "We should be done with our visit pretty soon. If you need anything let us know!"

Elio thought of one thing. "Rotom Dex has a few videos... maybe have him tuned to some videos that will help calm her down?"

The professor smiled at the idea. "What about you?" Elio shrugged. "I got ways to entertain myself. Hey Lost... could you find Dex and give him to the professor? Tell Lillie that until she gets better that the Dex is hers to play with!"

The Mimikyu nodded and jumped off the bed to carry out the order, Elio sniffled and was going back to sleep. "Tell Burnet I said thanks for helping Lillie."

Patricia was smiling in pride as she got up. "He usually thinks about her, let's make sure that Mimikyu doesn't scare that Rotom!"

Simultaneously in a boat.

A Mimikyu scurried in the baggage with a goal in mind. Find a strong familiar presence that is located in one of the smaller islands on Alola. She kept herself hidden from anyone who would have attempted to capture her and thought she would make it to her destination by the boat; she relaxed and found her goal insight, until she heard the boat announce it's stop. Rushing out she realized that she took the wrong boat and saw herself in a high tech facility; her vision flashed to a dark metal and a red glow before snapping out of it, she sneak past a box and glared at the strange people in white uniforms. Sensing a presence of importance somewhere, she bid her time until she saw some looking away.

Zoom!

The Mimikyu sneak past the strange people and found a tan woman in a white uniform talking casually with a dark clothed pink haired girl near an elevator. The Mimikyu searched around to find a pokeball and prepared for an opportunity as she listened. The tan woman continued her conversation unaware. "The deck has a new arrival's of Slakoths this morning, I heard there is a pokemon that got misplaced around here somewhere. It was apart of the new arrival and no one else seems to know where the ball housing him is."

The pink hair woman sighed in frustration. "That pokeball was seen around here from what you said. I'll look around near the crates... Haley you keep asking these guys if they seen anything!"

The Mimikyu flinched and gripped at the pokeball. Knowing it was what the two were looking for, she tossed it near the direction and waited. A white sloth like monkey emerged from the ball and immediately started to run around wildly.

Haley flinched at the sight. "That's the one! Sheryl we have new plan, I'll keep it distracted while you get it's ball. Vigoroths are notorious for never standing still... it isn't healthy for them until they evolve!" The Mimikyu saw the two more focused on the Vigoroth and sneaked past Sheryl. On the elevator the Mimikyu pressed the button leading up.

The Mimikyu found a presence getting stronger as she ascended to a place that looked like a mixture of the facility, habitats and some pokemon relaxing in safety. Seeing a green oily Grimer talking with a blinking Starmie, the Mimikyu took her chance and scurried over to ask. "Kyu?" (Excuse me, I seem to have taken the wrong boat... do you happen to know someone who might help me get to a small island?)

The Starmie blinked as the Grimer asked. "Grimer?" (Which one, I came from an island with one big city and nothing else!)

The Mimikyu stared. "Mim!" (That's the one, I want to go to. I want to see if the boss is alright.)

The Grimer gurgled as a Herdier barked nearby. (Your a caught pokemon?! You might want to find who is in charge and ask!) The Mimikyu looked around before the Herdier growled that she follow.

Both found a blonde human teenager in black clothes talking to a purple hair woman in a white coat. "Bark!"

The teenager noticed and was giving a satisfied stare. "Your finally becoming more social that you get along with most of the..."

He and the purple hair woman noticed the Mimikyu. "That's... not suppose to be here!"

The Mimikyu nodded and hissed a question, the purple hair woman knew the pattern. "Is this Elio's Mimikyu?!"

The teenager was even more confused. "She was with Elio last I saw her and she didn't look like she had a reason to come all the way... Lost did he send you?"

The Mimikyu shook her fake Pikachu head, causing more confusion until she heard foot steps and the sound of heels. "Gladion, you came to discuss something with..."

The Mimikyu bolted around and found a blonde man with a straw hat, red scarf and a tired but concerned frown; in addition to the source of the voice, a blonde woman with hair to her shoulders, green eyes, a white dress and a green gem as a center piece to the dress. The woman notice the Mimikyu in curiosity and slowly approached with her hand extended; the Mimikyu hissed and rolled out of the way, ready for battle until the teenager sighed. "Your definitely Lost! Could you not do that, I have something to talk about. Afterwards, we can get to the bottom of this."

The Mimikyu did not take her glare off the woman until she thought it wasn't worth it. "Kyu!" (I'll be at the elevator!)

The Mimikyu left, leaving Lusamine to refocus on the current topic. "That boy is strange, but he and his pokemon are never separated... least of all any of them having a reason to come here!"

The Herdier gave a cheerful bark and was approaching Lusamine, she was slowly petting him as Gladion wanted to get the topic at hand. "Elio has every reason why he wouldn't come here. He caught something and it resulted in Lillie catching it as well."

Mohn and Wicke flinched, the former asked. "It isn't a pokemon that's for sure. How bad is it?!"

Gladion remembered and answered. "The flu was bad enough that both of the two have problem walking on their own. I'll be busy for the week and I thought I let you know, do you three have a schedule around here?"

Wicke shook her head immediately. "Do you want us to visit that house within the hour?"

Gladion gestured that was close. "Hour and a half, it takes a while for Patricia to keep things in line."

Mohn gave a mellow smile. "The next Pelago shift isn't going to happen for two hours and even then, she needs to know that we care!"

Gladion was tempted to smile and focused on Lusamine who lost focus on the Herdier that wanted attention to ask. "When should we arrive?"

Gladion sighed and answered. "Wait a couple minutes for me to take this Mimikyu home and let the others know. The house is guarded by that Genesect and I kind of have the final say on things."

Lusamine was tempted to ask, closed her eyes in thought and smiled. "Elio certainly trusts you to this!"

Gladion knew Lusamine was trying not to find out or get too involved; he prepared to make his leave. "See you all soon then, do know that Herdier isn't going to stay here forever."

The teenager left, Lusamine sighed as she focused back on the Herdier barking innocently. "He has several good reasons, that Shiftry still refused to approach people."

An hour and a half later.

Elio was stirred as he heard a door open. "Wh..."

Another opened and he woke to a Mimikyu on his lap, excited to see him. "H...hello Lost, you know what time it..."

Elio noticed another at his side, waking up and being about as confused before the boy stared suspiciously. "... Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The Mimikyu hissed something, causing the one at the boys side to hiss back in the same accent. "Hiss?" (You came from that old market?)

The Mimikyu shook her head and tried again. "M...Me...came...fr...from... door!"

Elio smiled. "Yes, door to my house. Your acting si..."

Elio's vision distorted to the door with the three lights centered around a big one before he snapped to reality, he stared at his protective Mimikyu and petted her. "That... this is a bit awkward. Lost... could you talk to this one?"

The Mimikyu snapped to reality herself and started talking to the mysterious Mimikyu. Both gave the same greeting, the same tone and even acted like they predicted the others words, like they are thinking exactly alike; Elio was getting his orange juice and trying to drink it. "This has to be a fever dream!"

A familiar voice responded. "Those two Mimikyu's seem to know you. Anything you know?"

Elio flinched and noticed Gladion, staring questioningly and calm, the boy answered as he adjusted himself. "You showed this Mimikyu the way here?"

Gladion nodded. "It was wandering in Aether Paradise and was behaving exactly like the Mimikyu you have."

Elio thought of it. "The only two things I can think about is that the other knew Lost enough. So much so that she is copying everything she does just to get my attention, the other possibility this one is the same one that came from my mind. Particularly the two dreams I had."

Gladion shrugged and closed his eyes. "There is no way a copy cat would perfect every detail unless they have been stalking for a while, as insane as it maybe to think the later."

The visiting Mimikyu hissed in agreement. "Me...helped...boss...wake...up!"

Elio's startled, questioning frown quickly turned into a smile. He embraced both Mimikyu's. "I can't believe it! Your actually the Lost from my dreams!" Both Mimikyu's were blushing as both felt the boys affection, Elio placed the one that was with him on his left side and the one from the dream world to his right. The boy smiled to the one on the left. "Lost, I dream you up that day. Even there you have always been there for me! Other Lost, this Mimikyu has tales to tell you; Gladion... thank you for helping her make it here! Did she get lost?"

Gladion posed in confusion. "She might have taken the wrong boat by accident. Aether Paradise... is not a place she would wander off to. Should we try studying this matter or leave it as it is?"

Elio was relaxing more. "Lost came a long way to get here, I would be happy if you didn't. Anything else happened?"

Gladion told Elio the bad news. "Lusamine may end up visiting Lillie, that Genesect needs to know if you are okay with letting her come here."

Elio sighed. "Tell Blattron to stand down, as long as she doesn't cause any problems then there is no need for the security to go nuts. Was Lillie okay with this?"

Gladion nodded in silence. "I'll go get everything ready. You seem to have everything you need."

Elio was about to go back to sleep. "Wake me up if it is Medic time, if me and Lillie are well enough by tonight... you mind if we watch that documentary with you?"

Gladion thought of it and smiled. "Maybe, as soon as you and Lillie can get up on your own. I'll see you later then!" Gladion left and Elio fell asleep.

Both Mimikyu's talked to each other when they were certain the boy wasn't going to hear them.

The Mimikyu on the left asked. "What are you doing here?"

The Mimikyu on the right thought of it and answered. "I don't remember, I never thought I get to meet my real self!"

The Mimikyu on the left blushed. "You just want to keep the boss company? There isn't much to do around here while he is like this."

The Mimikyu on the right gave an eager and friendly not. "I wouldn't care as long as he gets well soon! Then he might introduce me to the other pokemon."

The Mimikyu on the left asked instead. "Me and the boss has quite a few friends. What others you know of that were from that dream?"

The Mimikyu on the right answered. "A Volcarona, a Slaking that turns very scary, an Araquanid... and a Nihilego that as soon as she was a part of the team became very cheer..."

The Mimikyu on the left interrupted the Mimikyu on the right with a hiss. "A Nihilego?! The ones I saw acts hallow to feel anything and is way too dangerous for the boss to be comfortable with."

The one on the right agreed. "It's a bit complicated, but she doesn't act hallow. Me and the others are aware of her venom making you go crazy, she is too."

The Mimikyu on the left sighed in confused frustration. "Something to ask the Mew when we get the chance. Now the Slaking... I think I know the one your talking about. That monster that was beating the boss into the ground?"

The Mimikyu on the right shivered. "Manny! He is a pleasant guy to us afterwards. But he was the one who gave the boss the idea of how to coop when we had to go down into... hell."

The Mimikyu on the left flinched. "Hell?! What did that thing tell the boss?!"

The Mimikyu on the right was shaking in rage in remembering. "The boss told you of the shadow pokemon? We were going to a place where horrible people were damning those poor souls into evil, the boss requested we didn't hold back and Manny turned into it's true form... one befitting of that that lurks the dark. None of us held back on them, especially when Manny beaten that demon to a pulp."

The Mimikyu on the left was shaking even more. "Ever sense that came and pass, the bosses has hated talking about that. Even talking to that lady was preferable, you know what happened to the other pokemon from the dream."

The Mimikyu on the right tried to remember. "I remember going past a door... then their was nothing after that other than I woke up at the throne. I want to know what happened to Embey, Quenclag, Krell and Manny myself."

The Mimikyu on the left shrugged. "I have no idea, but if you showed up then the other's will follow. Krell... or that Nihilego is not going to be welcome here."

The two Mimikyu's heard the door open in the distance, the Mimikyu on the left got out of Elio's arms. "That's probably the... guests, I'll get that while you rest."

The Mimikyu left the room to find Patricia and Gladion welcoming Wicke, Mohn and Lusamine.

Gladion was speaking bad news. "Lillie has just gotten back to resting, for now we need to talk about how this is going to be organized for the week."

"Kyu!" (Sup!) The grown up's turned around to notice a familiar Mimikyu that was curious of what was going on.

Patricia smiled at the Mimikyu. "Hello to you too Lost, Elio needs anything?"

The Mimikyu shook her head, Lusamine was attempting to ignore her. "A Mimikyu arrived at Aether Paradise earlier today unexpecting. It seemed to have been rather... hostile."

The Mimikyu went to mutually ignoring Lusamine and was asked Patricia something. "Wh...When... boss... getting...out... of... room?"

Patricia thought of it. "When he has to go use the bathroom. You think it's a good idea to be out here?"

The Mimikyu immediately answered in a sigh. "No...me...make...you...sick!"

Patricia smiled sweetly at the Mimikyu. "You get on back to Elio. I'll make you something once I am done with our guests!" The Mimikyu was anticipating a treat and went back to the room.

Gladion thought as to why the Mimikyu and the Banette haven't gotten sick, his eyes widened "The fabric the Mimikyu is wearing and the fabric of the Banette's body are literal carrier's of that flu! I read that during a time of plagues, it is common for doctors to wear those fabrics and masks when going near people. It is still practiced today."

Wicke and Lusamine felt ill thinking about it, the former responded. "That would make them good companions if that Audino's primary job is monitoring the health of the sick. But that leaves the rest of us vulnerable."

Lusamine agreed. "Those two pokemon wouldn't care so much about getting sick, that Mimikyu gives and receives affection from her trainer; while the Banette has been treated rather with care from those two. Even by it's nature as a Banette or what it went through that would make it... more hostile."

Mohn spoke what he knows of the resident ghost pokemon. "Lost stays away from Pikachus and Pichus but gets along with Raichus and Togedemarus well! I was told that Pete keep's this house secure otherwise and that there is a pokemon always guarding something in this house! I never see those two in the Pelago because they have everything needed here!"

Patricia agreed. "Makuta is the reason no one ever dares breaking in."

Lusamine nodded. "Only a fool would trespass in the territory of a Cofagrigus. It's a crude, brutal but effective means of protection so long as it isn't guarding gold... though it does have to eat."

Meowth's ears and whiskers twitched, he meowed an alert. Patricia smiled. "That should mean Lillie is waking up. Thank all of you for coming and I am sure she will be happy to see you all!"


	3. Chapter 3

The day itself was uneventful save for Lillies family paying a visit and leaving in half an hour. During the late night, Elio, Lillie and even Hau were watching the Croagunk documentary with Gladion. Elio had the two Mimikyu's, Lillie had a Mew and Banette; Gladion had his Silvally and Hau had his Alolan Raichu.

One of the Mimikyu's was staring at the Mew who recognized her. "...Do you remember what happened when you went past the door?"

The Mimikyu sighed a hiss. (No... but we knew it was to save you.)

The Mew was slow to approach until the Mimikyu hugged him. (The boss knew you were not you. What matters is you are here.) The Mew blushed in a fever, worrying Lillie as she saw the Croagunk notice the camera man and croaked; calling in a Toxicroak that calmly had the red spikes on his fists glow purple, persuading the man to leave. "Oh Isaac, your burning up again. Brother, I'm going to bed again."

Lillie's legs were standing much stronger, but her fever was boiling as well. Patricia got up to help the Banette escort the girl to bed. "Once you boys are done here I'll be getting out for the night. Hau, Gladion you both done good work!"

Gladion saw the show break to explain the Toxacroak's behavior and was dismissing the thanks. "We were around, nothing more. Everything is set in stone now."

Patricia smiled at Gladion before she took her leave. "My boy is right about you. Your a good kid despite how you act."

Elio was coughing as he saw the documentary go to explaining about the Toxicroak's anatomy. "No wonder people stay away from this pokemon in the wild, it's scary the cocktail goes in those claws."

Gladion agreed. "They have one thing that separates them from most fighting types, they fight very dirty; only Pangoro or Scraggy's line matches it."

Hau shivered as he heard of the venom. "That poison is enough, they can also anticipate certain moves or be immune to water types."

Gladion listened. "I would never catch this since I already have a poison type and a fighting type. But it is a pokemon that has it's fans and for good reason."

Elio understood as he was weezing. "Special or physical, hard to predict and even if you have a psychic type they are HACK!" The boy was coughing very badly until he started to shake.

Gladion adjusted the mask and gloves. "You need help?"

Elio regained his breath as the two Mimikyu's jumped off the couch. "I... I can get to bed myself. Tha...Thanks for the offer." Elio managed to make it to his room as Gladion whispered a good night and asked Hau. "Once we are done, you can make it back home tonight?"

Hau yawned. "I can. If that second Mimikyu is the same one from the dream... you think her coming back from... that is a coincidence?"

Gladion was too tired to think of something complicated. "Lets see what happens first." They saw a green skin Croagunk that was captured by a trainer mid film and were trying not to laugh.

Elio's dream's didn't stop being strange, he began to hear strange and familiar voices speak after what seemed like an eternity in the void. A feminine voice was asking another. "What are you warning me about this time?"

A bull like grunt answered. "I sense another in the land. Much stronger than last time."

The feminine voice responded without much of a care. "Those things were scattered in between the subconscious and the corporeal. That speck earlier was nothing and they will all be gone in a week regardless!"

The bull like voice asked. "Should I still get them off this land?"

The feminine voice refused. "No, I want to see what is going to happen. Keep an eye on the big one though, it's intention's can be a short term danger to the region."

The bull like voice agreed. "And the Ultra Beast?"

The feminine voice had even less care. "She knows what she is and her behavior makes her even more insignificant than the thing that came earlier in the day! Going after her and the other three is meaningless."

The grunt gotten even worse. "You have been in that human's dreams... what are they really?"

The feminine voice giggled. "The first one is a well made replica, but still a replica. The one flying is that human's vision of beauty... ever since he saw one evolve for the first time, the other is a guardian. That Ultra Beast should have been destroyed months ago, but that human made the mistake of showing it mercy; then there is the big one who..."

A darker voice manifested, Elio had a dream of a void becoming a yawning chasm. "I know what I am! It would be wise to stop speaking ill of them while they still have their ignorance." Elio found himself surrounded by white wisp like eyes, he was struggling to move to no avail. "Me and the others have been born of the mind! Our departure will never go unnoticed!"

The feminine voice stopped being cheerful and became more spiteful. "You realize none of it is going to matter in the end?"

The voice growled, the wisp's moved away to show two large white eyes glowing. "The others are already destined for a lasting paradise. It is better for me to reign in the dark where I have always been, than to await the end in such a drag. The dark show's the end I seek!"

Elio's attempts to move became more frantic as he sense the many eyes stare directly at him, the two large eyes approach; the boy felt a rhythm as if something heavy is approaching. Being unable to move, his heart is racing; he twitched looking around until he felt a presence of power in front of him. The dark voice became rather hopeful. "Your condition leaves you unable to really face me. I will have to focus my attention to someone more... able, I promise I will not disappoint them!"

As Elio was moments away from seeing the creature, he woke up panting. His vision was still distorted if only because of the fever and felt intense terror. He saw the sun rise and felt he needed to text someone, he had Nanu's phone number and used it as the two Mimikyu's were peacefully asleep. "I got something crazy to ask, but have you seen anything strange last night?"

Nanu texted back. "It has anything to do with a Slaking that changed into some...thing and drove the delinquents out of Po town? I had to evacuate them to the trailer park until I can have Hala join in to drive it off."

Elio struggled to swallow as his throat was sore. "It does, have you seen an Ultra Beast at all last night?"

Nanu asked. "Which one kid?"

Elio answered. "A Nihilego that maybe avoiding people..."

Nanu didn't hesitate to text his piece of mind. "If I hadn't seen this Slaking with my own eyes, I would have had you come over to the station for miss using an emergency line. Anything I need to know of this Slaking?"

Elio told Nanu what he knew. "The Slaking looks like a boss from a video game. Tell anyone that if they see this Slaking, do not fight it unless they have something that can take it down as soon as possible. Because it is essentially a Slaking without truant and looks like a dark type! It is going to fight aggressively and will shoot dark related attacks when given the chance, also pokeballs are a complete waste of time in the long run!"

Nanu wasn't too thrilled on the other side. "I am going to put some posters up, thankfully no one was harmed by this Slaking and with the Nihilego... its a shame we don't have any beast balls."

Elio continued his warning. "There is also a Volcarona and Araquanid that may be acting strange, there is also a Mimikyu but she is with me."

At the Police Station near Po Town on Ula'ula.

Nanu shrugged since he had seen weirder things to start his morning with. "I'll text you back after I deal with the Araquanid."

Nanu stared at an Araquanid bubbling a question and a Nihilego that was nervously trying to ask something; he sighed. "If your looking for that kid, you both are on the wrong island!"

The Araquanid gave a bow and written some words on the ground. "That maybe! But he of the dark seeks to entertain the masters friends, by any means necessary. Including harming another, it would be wise if someone answers his challenge soon before he comes to that!"

The Nihilego whispered something to the Araquanid, the drawing asked. "My dear friend request an air balloon for her travels. It is a safety to her and without it I fear she will react poorly to even a Diglett."

Nanu shook his head. " I don't want to know where in that kids head were you both came from... but I do have a balloon if it it means you will leave people alone."

Nanu walked in to look, the Nihilego saw a berry tree with an assortment of sweet looking berries; she floated to grab a few, much to the Araquanid's over protective requests. "Krell, your activity out here has disturbed even this one man. Is it truly wise to have me request such a thing?"

The Nihilego stuffed a pecha berry into her bell and began to dissolve it. "It's way too scary around here alone. What is worse is Manny has made us known when he attacked that town. Should we try to stop him?"

The Araquanid sighed in acceptance. "He is far too stubborn to see any of our reasons and far too powerful for any of us to safely take on. If he seeks to invoke someone's wrath... so be it. Also Krell; you are not alone out here we will band together until we make it to the master."

The Nihilego pouted. "It doesn't make things fair for you to put up with me, Embey flew all the way to where the boss is."

The Araquanid spoke more comfortingly. "If your memory of a strange hound infused with the earth is anything, this detour would make our journey to the master more secure. He is has been far too kind to us and the journey would be worth it."

The Nihilego was pressing her tentacles together until she heard a door open, Nanu was holding the balloon and was very hesitate. His common senses tell him that going near a Nihilego is a horrible idea; the Araquanid slowly approached and took the balloon, giving an appreciative bubble before she gave it to the Nihilego. Both bowed politely and took their leave.

Nanu began to make a call. "Miss Burnet, you have any idea how pokemon from a Dream Would act?"

Morning at the House.

Elio and Lillie were well enough that as long as they took some fluid that they can spend an hour watching cartoons; they were cuddling together with a sick Mew, a Banette and two Mimikyu's. Lillie was aware that Elio had been awoken rather abruptly and asked him. "You told me you had a strange fever dream... what happened?"

Elio snapped out of his trance at the Bewear and Stufful stealing a picnic basket. "I texted Nanu after I had a rather... scary dream."

Lillie thought of it. "You think that Mimikyu isn't the only one who came from the dream world? Wandering around Alola?"

Elio was about to answer a yes until he heard his mother shouting. "No one said a wild pokemon is allowed to visit, shoo!"

He got up and dragged himself out, he saw his mother trying to drive a Volcarona away with a broom. The Genesect was staring trying to argue with the woman. "Miss, I don't think this guy wants to be a threat!"

Elio coughed. "M... HACK! Mom, please don't... Embey?" The Volcarona stared at Elio and performed an elegant dance telling him yes.

The boy smiled and rushed to the Volcarona to hug him, resting his head on his white fur. "I missed you! You want to come inside?"

The Volcarona backed away and made a polite dance. Lillie followed and saw the scene, she puffed up her cheeks until she heard Elio ask. "You want to go to the backyard? I know some pokemon you would want to meet later, Morpha and Soliare; a Venomoth and a Volcarona."

The Volcarona thought of it until a Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! If we have five moth pokemon that know quiver dance, we can see a performance that is best seen in the sun set! BZZT!"

The Volcarona blushed and was prepared to take flight, until a more masculine voice saw the sight. "Hey, you two think it is a good idea to be outside?"

Lillie turned around to find Gladion finished with a phone cakk. "I have Skitters and Sunne with me... brother, is it alright with we have a show later? It isn't going to be until late afternoon."

Gladion didn't mind. "That is tolerable, but there is much more going on from what Wicke just called me about."

Elio flinched in concern and agreed. "There is... but could we talk about it inside. Promise you won't get mad."

Patricia wondered as she spoke her peace. "I'll let you all sort his out and make breakfast for you all. This is getting weird."

The group went into the house, Gladion tensed up as Elio saw on the bed. "A what is let loose in Po town?!"

Elio swallowed, expecting Gladion to be more furious. "Manny; he is a Slaking without truant, dark in his typing and several abilities like a boss in a video game! Someone has to stop him before he kills someone or worse."

Gladion took a deep breath and his frown was getting worse. "Wicke had a call from Nanu about an Araquanid and a Nihilego. Your not having me go after the Ultra Beast because?"

Elio expected to be called insane if he worded it wrong, he answered as clearly as his throat can allow. "Be... cough! Because last time I saw Krell, she was trying to avoid me entirely. What did Nanu say?" Gladion thought it odd himself. "The Araquanid was drawing to communicate and the Nihilego was behaving with much more emotions than expected... those are the two pokemon from the dream world?"

Elio nodded, Gladion posed in thought before confessing. "As crazy as it sounds, what do you know about that Slaking that makes it a threat in comparison?"

Elio remembered. "The monster that Slaking looks like was able to corrupt an entire town into a bunch of gibbering monsters that use the powers of the dark."

The boy stared determined and was about to go out the door, he was about to call the page for Charizard until the Genesect grabbed him and dragged him back in the living room. "Boss, no! Going on a hunt like while like that is suicide! That's something even I knew!"

Elio was struggling to push back. "Someone needs to stop Manny! He is going to end up killing somebody just to make us want to fight him!"

Gladion spoke in a louder and firm tone. "With that flu you are better off just staying put!"

Elio wasn't calming down and accepted who has to go. "I had three pokemon with me when I fought him. One wasn't even evolved, you have options; it is still a bad idea to take him head on due to the nature of his attacks."

Gladion asked. "What makes his attacks special?!"

Lillie entered the room to hear the question, she cringed. "Br... wheeze. Brother; if you knew the game Elio forced himself to play, you would know. Just running up against even the most basic enemies will just get you killed; over and over again!"

Elio agreed. "Think it like a totem pokemon without calling for help... I hope; doesn't have a totem boost and generally he hits hard without any restraint!"

Gladion was comprehending the scope of what he was going up against. "I think I know how to handle this pokemon. Anything else I need to know before going to Po town?"

Elio nodded. "Watch the door, Manny can and will yank you in!"

Gladion was prepared to take his leave and shouted to Patricia. "I'm heading out, I'll be back soon!" Elio and Lillie stopped him to wish him good luck and to be careful.

On heading to Po Town, Gladion sent out his Lucario who sensed a great power beyond the wall. Nanu was sitting bored with his Alola Meowth on seeing him. "Your heading towards dangerous place kid."

Gladion listened and understood. "I think I am a bit prepared for what is behind that wall. I'll take care of this thing and we can focus on the others that are wandering around."

Nanu sighed. "I'll call the champion if you don't make it out. Because I don't think that thing will leave anything behind." Gladion shook his head, frowned at Nanu's grim outlook and approached the door; on opening it, he was immediately surprised by a black ape like hand that stretched out. It was about to grab both both trainer and pokemon in until the Lucario immediately shot an aura sphere to send the hand reeling back.

A fog engulfed the door, Gladion's heart was leaping and his legs were shaking; he and his Lucario entered to find what was previously a ruined town to be engulfed in pitch black darkness. Despite it being the day, ruined debris were cleared and they heard the stomping of something heavy approaching; a large Slaking with dark fur and spike like growths on its back.

He growled as Gladion immediately shouted. "Lucario use aura sphe..."

The Slaking slammed his hand on the ground; causing an earthquake to erupt from underneath the Lucario.

BOOM!

The Lucario was sent flying back to the wall. K.O! Gladion called the Lucario back and realized he may have made the mistake of coming in alone with just his pokemon. "Crobat, we need to take this Slaking down!"

The Crobat flew in with a flying gem, Gladion shouted. "Acrobatics, with that gem it should give us a fighting chance!" The Crobat's gem glowed, he flew at the Slaking in a nimble strike; the Slaking felt damage but it didn't look like much was caused.

The Slaking roared and slammed it's fist into the Crobat to send him flying to another direction, Gladion shouted. "Cross poison and try to avoid it's attacks!"

The Crobat's four wings glowed in venom and slashed at the Slaking, he tried to fly back until the Slaking leaped at him.

SLAM!

The Crobat was caved into the ground knocked out, the Slaking showed a smile as he was encouraging Gladion to pick another pokemon. "It is resisting physical attacks, lets see what special attacks out do. Crobat come back, Porygon-Z lets stop this beast!"

The Porygon-Z took the Crobat's place and saw the Slaking rush at him. Gladion ordered. "Dodge and use tri attack!" The Porygon-Z flew backwards as the Slaking attempted to uppercut it with his left hand; the Porygon-Z shot three beams. The Slaking stood back and glowed black, black bolts charged at the Porygon-Z black bolts. Shooting it up into the air and causing it to fall to the ground for a definite k.o.

Gladion called the Porygon-Z back and was prepared for his next pokemon. "This was what they meant. Silvally you and I are one!"

The Silvally entered the battle and barked, Gladion tossed a fighting memory at the Silvally's cheeks; it opened a disk case to let the disk in. The Slaking roared again as the Silvally glowed an orange hue, Gladion ordered. "Back away, now!"

The Silvally dodged what was an uppercut and saw the Slaking still attacking with three more swipes; until the Slaking lunged to try and slam the Silvally into the ground, the Silvally dodged and saw the Slaking leap with both hands together.

CRUSH!

The Silvally barely dodged and was nearly shaken by the impact, Gladion saw his chance and posed with his hand twitching like a claw. "Claw into this fiend with Multi attack!"

The Silvally glowed his claws and rushed the Slaking back for super effective damage; the Slaking leaped out of the next swing as Gladion ordered. "Watch for it's movement and again!"

The Slaking caused the sky to pulse, darkness rained down. The Silvally dodged most until a bolt struck him to cause immense pain, his claws glowed. SLASH!

The Slaking was sent crashing to the ground in a loud thump, he struggled to get up and acted like it was disappointed in something before leaping into the shadows.

The dark in Po town faded into a rainy and gloomy town. Gladion and his Silvally were panting, the Silvally noticed something odd and barked to behind the teenager. Gladion saw an Araquanid approach in urgency and saw the situation had passed; she written to the ground for Gladion to read. "Thou had done a great yet foolish service in vanquishing the abyss, this region should thank you."

Gladion immediately glared as he was petting his Silvally. "I have doubt that thing is actually finished, not after the fight it put up."

The Araquanid bubbled and drew more. "Thou are correct, I assume you are here to hunt one more creature from the dream?"

The Silvally barked a question, the Araquanid stared intensly. (Yes, Krell! If you wish to seek her then thou are in ill luck!) The Silvally lunged at the Araquanid with an x scissor, the Araquanid parried with her right leg.

Gladion went to push the Silvally away and calm it down. "Relax, I have this. That would be correct, if she so helps as give the sign she would bring danger to this region."

The Araquanid sighed and wiped out the writing before continuing. "I still would not betray her location, she has every reason to avoid everyone... knowing what she is; I assume this includes if she ever came close to the master?"

Gladion's glare didn't lessened. "Haven't those things caused enough trouble?!"

The Araquanid was in defeat and kept writing. "It is by foolishness of others that results in great woe, that much the master knows. But I will honor some of your request, Krell will not be a concern for the masters health; but we are to keep looking for a better time. Manny has left this place, but he is bound to return to these islands."

Gladion took a deep breath, giving up on finding reason with the Araquanid and what she is guarding. "Just keep that thing away from people. You think that... Slaking is going to attack this place again?"

The Araquanid shook her head and drew a question. "Unless his business is with this forsaken place, ours have concluded?"

Gladion nodded. "Just about. I'll have to tell the others the bad news."

The Silvally growled with distrust at the Araquanid, Gladion soothed him. "Easy, we are done here and will tell the others!" The Silvally was called back, Gladion prepared the pager for the Charizard; leaving the Araquanid to crawl away to a lake surrounding a temple.

In a secluded cave nearby.

A Nihilego was crouched up with the air balloon and asked in a shrill. "Is... is it safe to keep moving?"

The Araquanid sighed a bubbled disappointment. "It is, but he who guards the master will not allow you to be near him or anyone close. We are to travel to a more secluded location for the time when we have the cover of the dark."

The Nihilego shivered. "I'm being a bother to you, why don't you go see the boss already. I'll be fine out here."

The Araquanid stared at the Nihilego and asked. "Would the master want us to abandon the other? Manny had already rejected the chance and it would pain me to see another cross the dark alone."

The Nihilego tensed up and argued. "Why would the boss care, we are not..."

The Nihilego tried to finish. "We are not..."

She struggled again, holding onto her bell. "We are... not..."

The Araquanid sighed and still kept her distance. "I know we are not real, but the feelings the master has for all of us are real enough. Please, those feelings are what keeps us going... what bind's us all to him."

The Araquanid and Nihilego were about to hug before the later backed away. "D... don't you know why I can't go near anyone." The two sighed in defeat as they planned their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author here to give a warning. As of this chapter, the Fanfic Alolan Fever Dream! has become a cross over! If only because of the theme and the things happening in the next few chapters.


	4. The Flame Will Fade!

During the afternoon, Gladion returned to the house to find Patricia and Hau finishing delivering something to the rooms. Patricia's mellow smile turned to one of concern as she saw Gladion's furious frown and a Silvally was was on guard. "Where the heck did you went to?"

Gladion wasn't in the mood. "Po Town, it would be easier if I ask Elio since he is the only one who can make any sense of what I saw."

Patricia was hesitate, seeing Gladion frown. "Your not going to lash out at him for something, are you?"

Gladion shook his head. "No, there is a lot of things within the mind one doesn't want to look at. But this isn't anything he intended to happen."

Patricia got out of the way as Hau spoke some lightening news. "Lillie seems to be feeling well enough, she plans to rest a until it is sunset. Does the bad news involve her?"

Gladion cringed at the thought. "It shouldn't... but I need to talk to Elio."

Hau sighed and let him pass. "There is something I want to ask about as well, Tapu Koko sensed something very powerful on Ula'ula... saying it escaped into the shadows!"

Gladion agreed as he put on the medical gear and went into Elio's room, finding his rival reading a book on poison type pokemon with his Mimikyus. "So they develop a resistence because of the venom in their bodies. G... Gladion your trip to Po town went worse than you expected?"

Gladion shook his head as the Silvally barked a question abruptly. (What do you know of that Ultra Beast?!)

The teenager sighed and calmed his partner down. "Easy, let me talk! Those pokemon from the dream world seem to be looking for you... barring that Slaking."

Elio frowned sharply and knew what that meant. "You ran into Krell? Did you?"

Gladion shook his head. "No, but that Araquanid seems to be guarding her."

Elio was hesitate to ask since he knows Krell is a Nihilego. "Did Quenclag try to attack you when it became clear you wouldn't cut Krell any slack?"

Gladion answered with an even sharper frown. "No."

Elio smiled. "Then Krell hasn't done anything you need to worry about. When I saw those two together in the dream, they were fighting each other!"

Gladion was having a headache and asked. "What in Arceus's name were they fighting over?"

Elio thought of it. "Quenclag wanted her to leave but Krell wasn't too happy that her balloon was popped. I took both of them with me to stop the fighting."

Gladion tried to rationalize what he was told. "You told me where that thing has been."

The Mimikyu at Elio's right side asked. "Dream?...Not...real?"

Silvally and Gladion took the words to consideration, the teenager calmed down. "Like that Volcarona, it along with that Araquanid or Slaking are not real. That also means those pokemon are born from thoughts rather than biological means."

Elio was hesitate to agree and held onto the Mimikyu. "Which is why Krell isn't wildly floating around acting on instinct. Is Quenclag's or Krell's goal anything destructive?"

Gladion was even more hesitate to answer. "...No."

Elio nodded. "Until we figure out how to manage capturing a pokemon from that world, I think I know one way to handle this without causing a scene. Are you willing to listen and call me crazy?"

Gladion raised an eyebrow and answered. "Your already sick with a fever. Any idea you would have thought of before would be far out there for me to listen."

Elio coughed and wheezed before blowing his nose on a tissue. "Huff! Weeze! Anyone know about Krell or Quenclag besides Nanu and Wicke?"

Gladion shook his head. "The first part of your plan is that not a single word of this leaves this house unless authorized! Your next part is figuring out where they are heading."

Elio coughed and was trying to get himself rested. "They want to see me again after everything. If Lost and Embey were able to get here... they are probably not too far behind. You being around here gives both of them a reason to stay away... and that maybe for the best."

Gladion finished the plan. "I am going to be doing the more passive option because I know you enough; but the instant I hear that thing has done something to even cause panic... I will do something about it. Otherwise, I will leave those two alone. Is that fair?"

Elio closed his eyes and relax. "It is, did Manny give you problems?"

Silvally tensed up as Gladion answered. "He did, I have not seen anything that aggressive in months."

Elio was whispered as he held on to both Mimikyus. "I should show you that game one day. Because with what I dremt up, your talking about a game infamous for having aggressive bosses that will kill you in one combo... or even worse just one hit. The boss in that game is the most aggressive out of all of them, I heard Hau say that Manny is not gone. If he shows up again... please stop him."

Gladion calmed Elio down as he himself calmed down. "We will, your still wanting to see that show?"

Elio answered in a whisper. "Give me an hour and I'll get ready."

Gladion saw his rival falling asleep and quietly left the room. Patricia finished preparing more orange juice and frowned. "Think I should call Burnet about this? If these pokemon came from my boys dreams then there has to be a better way to manage them."

Gladion was frustrated at the question. "If we knew Fennels number, both professors will be able to tell us more. For now we need to keep watch."

Later on in the afternoon.

The sun looked like it was about to set in the backyard; Elio and Lillie were in sick blankets. Underneath Elio's blanket were two Mimikyu's, underneath Lillie's was a Mew and a Banette. Hau, Gladion, Patricia and the Genesect were sitting out to make sure the sick duo do not over do themselves; the Rotom Dex was filming for a video.

The Volcarona fluttered from the roof as it sensed Elio preparing to let out two pokemon. "Morpha, Soliare, meet Embey!"

The Venomoth and Volcarona stared, the Venomoth asked. "Veno?" (You prefer doing that dance as well?)

The two Volcarona's danced, the Venomoth danced with them; Lillie prepared a net ball and pokeball. "Skitters, Sunne. We want to ask you for a favor."

The second Venomoth and third Volcarona flew out, they knew their trainer was sick and went close. Lillie stopped them. "We will be fine.. cough! We heard of a dance that is performed by five moth pokemon or those that know quiver dance."

The Volcarona at the Venomoth's side danced a suggestion; going from one side of the backyard and floating in a curved all the way to the other side. Gladion understood. "It's a dance that represents the stages of the day; sunrise, midday, sunset and night."

The Venomoth's danced at their suggestion, all three Volcarona's agreed. Hau knew of the other. "Skitters is going to organize who does what while Morpha does the night dance."

Patricia and her Meowth thought of it. "The Volcarona represents the sun in those stage. This might be worth seeing!" The two Venomoth's began to dance to the other Volcarona's; Elio's Volcarona picked the high point, Lillie's picked the left side and the Volcarona from the dream world picked the right side.

Lillie's Venomoth began to perform a quiver dance while holding a baton; both glowed until they reach the left most Volcarona that danced and glowed a flame. She flew a curve pattern upward to the upper most Volcarona that also performed a dance; when the Venomoth descended to the right side Volcarona, it performed the dance before they flew to the side in a dance. Elio's Venomoth flew from the left side of the house and towards the right; slowly flickering a silver wind to catch the audiences attention. Once he flew, the three Volcarona's returned much more lively to performed the dance; except they shined in rising heat. The dance themselves lasted until the sun started to set more. The five moth pokemon saw the sun set made the dance too redundant to continue and made a gracious bow.

The audience clapped in great appeal.

Elio was coughing. "Thank you all for doing this, it's starting to make us feel better already!"

Patricia sighed. "The last time you said that, you were still sick. But this is a good show."

Lillie was sniffling as her Venomoth and Volcarona fluttered. "We should do a show like this again, maybe with Nebby or Solgaleo!"

Hau thought of it. "With the two Venomoth's being like the moon, it could work. You want one of us to go get Nebby?"

Lillie coughed and shook her head. "It isn't needed. Embey, there maybe someone you should meet before we... wheeze! Could you wait until tomorrow?"

The Volcarona danced and stared at the others in a smile, Gladion requested to Hau that they talk inside. "Elio, Lillie you want to stay out a little longer?"

Lillie didn't mind, Elio was resting by both his Volcarona's. "They are pretty good at keeping us warm. We will go inside in a few minutes anyways!"

Both of the healthy boys went in the house to discuss. "You know where that extra Volcarona came from, right?"

Hau tried to remember. "...It wasn't a pokemon Elio or Lillie captured since they have a Volcarona already."

Gladion nodded. "There is a bit more to it and the others. Hau you saw how they crossed into this world, right?"

Hau remembered. "I thought those pokemon appearing out of nowhere and fading when they were knocked out was strange." Gladion agreed. "From the psychic energy of an unstable pokemon brought back through the means of a fever. Tomorrow I may have to ask Elio if I can show this Volcarona to Wicke or anyone who can study it's anatom..."

Out in the backyard, night came.

The three Volcarona agreed to dance to the moonlight in an elegant torch like show. Lillie sneaked to Elio, she cuddled up underneath the blanket with a Banette and Mew to join with the two Mimikyu's.

Patricia was giving a warning to the sick duo. "If you two fall asleep out here then don't be surprised if you wake up... confused."

Elio blushed embarrassed. "M... Cough! Mom, don't carry us to bed... it's embarrassing."

Lillie was holding onto Elio and whispered. "As soon as Skitters and Morpha do the finisher, we should be heading to bed."

Lillie was flushing in temptation until the two Venomoth's arrived; one shot a psybeam, the other a signal beam. All five gave a haunting melody of a bug buzz to compliment the moon lit sky, earning an applause from the spectators, Elio asked his mother. "Can we please have Soliare and the others inside? I promise they won't set anything on fire."

Patricia raised her finger in refusal and was getting something from her bag. "They get the roof unless it's raining! But I got something kept good for a few years, let me se..." Patricia had a strange tube with some blue blocks and noticed one of the Volcarona giving a pink mist. "Now lets see, these should be the blo..."

One of the Mimikyu noticed the Volcarona giving off the mist. "Kyu?!" (Embey... you notice something strange?)

The Volcarona emitting the mist looked around and noticed, it gave a buzz. (This is strange, does this happen to any of you?) The other pokemon gave a no as the two trainers notice; Mew flinched and struggled to glow. "M...Mum's...P...ops...I think somethings wrong with Embey."

Elio noticed the mist, Lillie had only seen the pink mist one other time; the boy got up and was curious. The moth pokemon stared at the misty Volcarona and danced in question. (Think you over did yourself?)

The Volcarona danced himself. (I might have, I'll be on the roof la...) He felt himself land on the ground, he tried to fly up and noticed his wings are fading in mist, it was struggling to move until he saw Elio trying to help him up

Lillie followed to get help get him at the porch. "Wha... whats happening to him?"

Elio had no idea, he saw more of the Volcarona fading and getting weaker. "I don't know. Embey, it's going to be okay just rest on the porch with us."

The other moth pokemon, Banette and Mimikyu's joined to adjust the Volcarona him to porch, facing the moon. The Volcarona was staring at the moon and giving a buzz. The Rotom Dex was hesitate to translated. "BZZT! Have you all seen the moon this pretty before? BZZT!"

Lillie saw it the full moon. "It's always been this pretty."

The Volcarona kept staring and buzzed. "BZZT! Always glistening in the dark, always so high. Has anyone flow up there once? BZZT!"

Elio nodded. "They have... they get a view of the Earth from the surface of the moon. Dex do you have a picture?"

The Rotom Dex showed the picture of a rocky wasteland, with a blue planet covered in white clouds, parts of green and brown land were scene. The Volcarona blushed and buzzed. "BZZT! It's so pretty, like the sun and the moon that graces the heavens. BZZT!"

Lillie agreed. "The light that shines even in the darkest days."

The Volcarona relaxed and looked like he was fading, Elio was shaking. "Embey, is there anything we can do for you?"

The Volcarona refused and buzzed. "BZZT! Okay, I'll tell them. BZZT! No, you and the others here shined brightly. May the heavens always shine with you. BZZT!"

Elio embraced the Volcarona. "Please, stay with us. There has to be something we can do." The two Mimikyu's attempted to pull Elio away, the boy refused to budge until the Volcarona glistened in the mist. He gave off a pleasant warmth that was felt to all who were near before flickering. Elio's arms went through as the mist shined more, the shape faded into nothing.

Lillie gasped, Patricia froze, the pokemon who witnessed it were staring. The Genesect's scanners gave bad news. "That guy's gone boss."

The Genesect asked the others. "Any of you know what happened?"

The Mew was shivering from the fever and glowed. "His crossing to the real world was unstable enough. B...Because Pop's tie with him was that strong, it... must have triggered him materializing for a short time."

Lillie asked the Mew. "Isaac... since a fever's affect ones dream, what happened to Embey?"

The Mew was hesitate, he saw Elio frozen in a mortified stare. "Pops... do you want to know?"

Elio turned around trying to ask. "Embey is going to be okay? He just went back to the dream world or will show up the next time I have a fever... by then we would have a better way to keep him from scaring us like this?!"

Mew was having something trickling down. "Th...this is my fault. It doesn't work like that pops, Embey and the others crossing was intended from bad me as a way to... to..."

Elio's eyes were watering. "So Embey really is..."

Mew nodded. "You are thinking the correct word... dead."

Elio fell on his knee's and was left speechless. "He actually is gone."

Lillie tried to get him up, struggling to breath herself. "It's..." Elio embraced Lillie and tears are flowing, he is sobbing loudly, Lillie was patting rubbing his back crying herself.

Patricia broke out of her startled shock and went to embrace her son. "It's okay, it's going to be okay."

The Mimikyus, Banette, Mew and the four moth pokemon went closer to comfort the two. Gladion, Hau and a Meowth exit the house to see Elio crying.

Patricia is giving the two boys the order. "Get these two to bed while I get these four moths settled for the night! Blattron you help Hau!"

In Elio's room.

The Genesect was having his trainer cry on him. Hau was trying to calm Elio down as he helped the Genesect get him on the bed. "It's okay, you can tell me wha..."

Elio's crying got worse; the Genesect growled. "Wrong choice of words kid."

Hau flinched and was rubbing his friends back. "Just let it all out!" A Mimikyu was dragging the other one into the room, one was shaking uncontrollably and leaped to the bed with Elio; the boy embraced the Mimikyu, both were shaking until the Mimikyu on the ground leaped up to rub her trainers back.

In Lillies room.

Gladion asked. "What happened?!"

Lillie answered calmly as she was calming a crying Mew down. "Brother, you know how close Elio is to his pokemon. This is true to the pokemon he made friends with in the dream world."

Gladion was more baffled. "They are pokemon that came from a dream, they are not real and he knows it!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks in a sharp fever induced glare. "The... cough! They were there for him when he was in that coma and they went with him to save Isaac. Brother you saw how all of them were, still trying to win the day! What they left behind was real enough to make a difference for him."

Gladion agreed to that. "Even when it seemed hopeless, a pokemon is always by his side..."

Lillie helped him finish. "One of those pokemon faded from existence... forever. We know how they came to this world, both were unstable psychic reactions."

Gladion's eyes shrank in concern. "That shadow Mew forcing them out and that fever?! His heart is only going to feel more sorrow."

He heard foot steps following fast, Patricia had several poke balls ready and was still hearing the crying. "Medic, calm my son down!"

Gladion excused himself to talk to the concerned woman. "We may need to talk about wha..."

Patricia stared and whispered. "Please, can we talk about this tomorrow? That Volcarona only wanted to make us happy and this happened."

Gladion nodded in silence. "I'll keep my stay here tomorrow. There really isn't much otherwise."

Patricia patted Gladion on the shoulder. "I'll be here, my place is locked up anyways."

Hau entered the hall way with the Audino, what was a fading cheerful smile an hour ago left completely. "It took Elio a long time to calm down, it hurts to see him like this. Miss Patricia you mind if I stay over?"

Patricia shook her head. "I know where the sleeping bags are! It's going to be a group effort tomorrow."


	5. Phantoms Gather!

The night itself was a struggle just to go to sleep. Elio's mind has run rampant from an intense fever and began to dream strange. He saw an Araquanid crawling out of the sea toward familiar ruins, with a Nihilego holding a balloon floating above the sea. The Araquanid bubbled. "If we continue we will make it to our destination by morning."

The Nihilego gave a joyful shrill with her tentacle holding a balloon and looked to the west. "I think that island has a mountain we can use. After that... we wait it out until we can surprise the boss?"

The Araquanid nodded and sensed a presence fade. "... Did you sense that?"

The Nihilego shivered. "S...something bad has happened?"

A feminine, playful like voice cheered. "Hurray for travelers!"

The two pokemon from the dream were startled as they noticed a black skin creature in a pink totem like form.

The Nihilego immediately recognized Tapu Lele and gave what would have been a sweet smile. "Your the one who helped the boss in his dream, pleased to me..."

Tapu Lele giggled and interrupted. "Your not welcomed here, keep your distance!"

The Nihilego flinched as the Araquanid sighed. "Even those three showed more hospitality. We were about to take our leave anyways to the next island, good day!"

Tapu Lele's smile didn't fade as she asked. "What made you two come here in the first place?"

The Nihilego answered nervously. "Because it's the safest route to take. Manny isn't causing trouble at the moment and we are planning to say hi to the boss."

Tapu Lele's facade was fading. "Friendly enough of a reason, but try telling that to the edgy kid with at least three pokemon that can take you down! You want to know what happened over at the island?"

The two pokemon were about to leave until Tapu Lele blocked the way. "Your buddy that you called Embey visited that human. Thinking that he would be able to have a pleasant life performing for others and showing the grace of the light, he didn't know he was unstable because of psychic energy binding him to his form. He shined brightly and he was gone in a flash!"

The Araquanid and Nihilego flinched, the later asked. "G...gone?!"

Tapu Lele nodded. "From this existence and he isn't coming back!"

The Nihilego was shaking, the Araquanid petted her companion in the bell and glared at Lele. "Have thou come here just to give us ill news?"

Tapu Lele was thinking it. "You came to these sacred grounds and that Ultra Beast wouldn't be welcome here anyways! I wonder who is going to be next to go?"

The Araquanid prepared herself for battle. "Even he who hunt's has never been this cruel!"

The Tapu glowed a psychic terrain. "Your making the end come sooner you know, I been wanting to find something to play with anyways!"

The Nihilego backed away as the Araquanid was prepared for the next attack, Tapu Lele glowed a wave and caused many psychic rocks to appear. The Araquanid leaped ahead as they closed in; dodging the psyshock, she glowed her watery leg in a slash, Tapu Lele dodged and channeled the moons power to blast at the Araquanid. The Araquanid rolled and struck another liquidation, Tapu Lele used psyshock to send the opponent across to a torch pit. The flame struck the Araquanid's rear, she glared and her bubbles evaporated.

The Araquanid igniting aflame; startling the Nihilego and causing Tapu Lele to clap amused. "Look at you, bound to the your protective duty!"

The Araquanid's legs ignited and caused her to leap in a pillar of flame, Tapu Lele backed away loosing interest in the battle. "That human had an odd dream of freeing you from protecting some doomed flame, your just to back where you started aren't ya?"

The Araquanid sizzled and realized her form. "Bound to the will of the flame... only ashes will remain."

The Araquanid shook off the spec of ember, her flaming form returned to a bubbling form. "We do not truly wish to bring harm to this land or it's inhabitants. Anything in the mountain on the next island that is so secretive?"

Tapu Lele was even more bored. "Nothing much. If you two are just going to squat there then get out of here!" The Araquanid was hesitate to withdraw from the battle and didn't keep her glare away, the Nihilego was nervous as her companion spoke. "We can sneak past the town and journey by water. Once there, we can rest for the moment."

The Nihilego agreed. "O...Okay Quenclag."

On leaving the ruins, Tapu Lele's eyes glowed. "They are heading your way Koko!"

Elio awoke to throbbing pain and a heated fever; it was barely morning and he was struggling to life himself up. "I need to relax in some hot wat..."

Elio was coughing, the two Mimikyu's were preparing his clothes for him as an Audino entered. "Aud?"

Elio asked. "I'm going to get a bath ready, pl...please be ready in case I fall."

Both trainer and pokemon were about to take their leave, the two Mimikyu's were in concern. "Embey wanted to brighten the bosses week and just made it worse like that!"

The other Mimikyu sighed. "The bosses doesn't get that Embey, me and the others are not real. He shouldn't ca..."

SLAP!

The Mimikyu backhanded the other. "Don't say that about yourself. The boss cares about you all as much as everyone else, your real enough to mean something."

The other Mimikyu adjusted herself and hissed back. "Tha... that maybe true, but some of us are taking this differently. You mind if I go outside?"

The Mimikyu didn't. "You need the air, just don't get anyone sick!"

The Mimikyu left the room, reached to the front door and extended her claw to let herself out. The morning sun was glistening across the horizon; she was putting her thought of her late friend. "Embey would have loved the sun as much as the moon."

She saw the distant beach and found a place to sit to stare, it felt like she could watch forever until she heard something crawling out of the shore; she turned around to find an Araquanid gently placing a Corsola with a missing branch out of her bubble and at the shore. "There is food, but that Mareanie was not backing away even after it had its fill!"

The Corsola bubbled and yawned. "Thank you, I'm going to nap here. ZZZ!"

The Mimikyu sensed the Araquanid and rushed toward her, a Nihilego was slow to hover toward the shore. The Mimikyu was smiling. "Quenclag, Krell!?"

The two pokemon noticed the Mimikyu and were quick to approach, the Nihilego giggling in excitement. "Lost?! How have you been?"

The Mimikyu was about to answer until the Araquanid saw the cave way into a mountain. "We are to talk in there, less we stir anyone who travels on these shores!"

The three pokemon traveled to a cave like tunnel, the three talked when they found a spot to rest. The Mimikyu spoke. "Embey and I made it to the boss... he..." The Nihilego helped her finish. "Was he at least trying to make the boss happy?"

The Mimikyu nodded. "He got to see the light of this world."

The Araquanid heard a struggle to not sob and hugged the Mimikyu with her legs. "That is what matters. Is the master in any condition for any of us?"

The Mimikyu was hesitate as the Nihilego requested. "I don't mind staying behind. The ones taking care of the boss wouldn't mind Quenclag visiting."

The Mimikyu sighed. "Fine, but don't stay too long. Krell if it looks like anyone is coming here, just stay out of sight."

At the house.

Elio was getting himself dressed and heard a familiar voice coming in. "You realize you need to be resting, last night has done more harm than good."

Elio frowned sharply at Gladion. "I know what your going to say, Embey isn't real. So why should this bother me."

Gladion refused to say it. "That isn't it at all. If it makes you feel any better, Lillie is recovering much better and should be back to helping out by tomorrow."

He noticed the single Mimikyu and asked. "You know where the other one went to?"

Elio was about to answer until he heard a knock and a feminine voice. "Wha...your another of them? Come on in!"

The two boys saw Patricia walking in with a warning. "Elio... you have another visitor but she isn't staying at the house for long."

Elio was about to ask what until a Mimikyu slithered back in with a Rotom Dex following, an Araquanid was crawling in. The boy's frown was lightening. "Q..cough! Quenclag?"

The Araquanid nodded and was giving Gladion a lightened stare before she bubbled. The Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! Yes, I am not speaking of the other; but she shouldn't be bothering anyone. Krell knows not to come here. BZZT!"

Elio placed his hand in the wet bubble and petted the Araquanid. "Tell her she has my regards and that she doesn't have to come here. How long do you plan on staying?"

The Araquanid was hesitate to answer and bubbled. "BZZT! Not long, I have to keep her from stirring more attention. BZZT!"

Elio's frown was hesitate, his lips were moving as if he was attempting to say. "Please don't go."

The Araquanid lowered Elio down toward the bed and bubbled. "BZZT! Master, please focus on getting well. Thou shouldn't worry for us, we will be fine! BZZT!"

Elio closed his eyes in agreement as the Araquanid was prepared to crawl out of the room, bubbling Gladion to follow. The teenager agreed as Patricia entered with medicine and fluid. "You had a bad night period. Just keep getting some rest, Meowth should be giving Lillie the question right around."

Lillie entered personally and coughed with her cheeks puffed up at Elio, she has a Mew in her arms. "Y... cough! You need that Dex more than I do!"

Lillie sat next to him on the bed and was prepared to change the Dex to a video about Skitty's. "Why do every cat like pokemon do these sorts of things?" The Mew saw the Skitty trying to pounce on a Cutiefly and failing, giving a faint giggle.

Out of the house.

Gladion and the Araquanid were talking of the things they both discovered. "The reason that Volcarona faded was because of the very nature in which he and the rest of you came into this world. As well as the fever that made things... unpredictable, that Mew messed Elio up two times."

The Araquanid gave a stoic stare and was writing in the sands. "So that is what Lele meant when she said we are next."

Gladion closed his eyes and nodded. "That Tapu is known for being the cruelest, least of all telling you that... What will you do now?"

The Araquanid answered in the writing. "Keep my companions protected, like I always have, if thou has not heard from us..." The Araquanid was hesitate to finish, Gladion helped her finish. "If we haven't heard from you, we would know why and you would have done a good job in keeping everyone safe."

The Araquanid bubbled and finished writing. "Your soul shines, may it stay that way forever more." Gladion watched the Araquanid crawl to Ten Carat Hill, he was struggling to not look away until the pokemon was out of his sight.

In Ten Carat Hill, the Araquanid saw the Nihilego shooing away a Carbink; the Araquanid bubbled at the Carbink to get it leave and spoke to the Nihilego in a calm manner. "The master doesn't request you to arrive, but he has sent his regards!"

The Nihilego stuttered. "He... he didn't need to do that. How is he?"

The Araquanid had bad news. "His fever has reached a critical point, he is to be on bed rest for some time so there is doubt for him to visit you right now."

The Nihilego was disappointed and held on to her balloon. "So we just wait here until he gets better? That's a fair trade."

The Araquanid was about to agree until both heard the sound of rocks being smashed. The Araquanid hid behind a cave formation as the Nihilego latched onto the cave ceiling.

A youngster on a Tauros was riding through with a goal in sight. "Going to catch me a Rockruff!" The Araquanid signaled to the Nihilego above to wait for the youngster to finish his business and leave.

At the house, an hour later.

Gladion and Hau were standing guard as Kukui and Burnet gave a visit to Lillie. Hau thought Elio would be lonely and asked. "You want to check on him with me? He doesn't ask for much."

Gladion shrugged. "No harm, he has been quiet for a while."

Both boys saw Elio looking at a video of an unusual pokemon Lillie had told him about. "I heard Swinub is found on Alola near the Tapu Village... we may want to che..."

He noticed his friends arriving and adjusted himself, sniffling a hello with the two Mimikyu's; one looked more depressed than the other. "You two know any more pokemon with unique types? Because Volcarona, Toxicroak and Swinub are just few of them!"

Hau scratched his head. "Besides Heatran there is Stunfisk, Ludicolo and I think Gengar!"

Gladion listened to that. "Stunfisk has some fans, but it's often the cause for one too many injuries on Unova. Weavile is another with Dark Ice, Gliscor being another pokemon that is... unfortunately not found on Alola. It only shares it's type with Landoros."

Elio nodded. "Tornadus is the only known mono flying type in existence at the moment. I think Empoleon has something a bit special among starter pokemon as well as Torterra."

Gladion spoke his mind about those two pokemon. "I heard Prinplup and Grotle is a recent find on Ula'ula. Some employee's found out around a week ago while we were coming back."

Elio flinched. "Looks like Alola is evolving already; once I get better, I should get myself ready for the next challengers. Maybe get started on training Nathan while I'm at it."

Hau smiled innocently as Gladion smirked. "You think a Mega Aggron will do a lot?"

Elio nodded, Hau spoke of what he knows. "It looses it's rock type and becomes a pure steel type. It gets filter as well, very stro..."

BANG BANG!

Hau went to get the door and saw a Genesect keeping a youngster from barging in. "Kid, wait for... oh."

Hau saw the look of terror in the youngsters face and asked. "What happened?"

The youngster was shaking. "Mo...Mo..."

Gladion arrived to hear the noise and asked. "What?"

The youngster shook himself out. "Ten Carat hill has a monster loose!"

Gladion flinched and had a pokeball prepared. "Hau, tell this kid that he isn't to come in due to a flu.

The teenager dashed out, Hau smiled to lighten the mood. "You want to go get a masalada to calm down?"

In Ten Carat Hill.

A Nihilego was pouting at a forming shadow. "Manny, you shouldn't have shown up like that! Now that kid's going to draw attention and get that scary guy to come here!"

An abyssal Slaking crawled out with a mellow smile, a voice was heard from all around. "That youngster would have not been able to handle me anyways. I fear however I am not providing enough of a challenge for the bosses friends."

The Araquanid was frustrated enough. "Which was why thou came to us in the first place?"

The Slaking growled. "It was. Would you two like to accompany me to the dark?"

Both pokemon were refusing, the Nihilego asked. "Wh... what's with you and the dark anyways?!"

The Slaking didn't hesitate to answer. "I came from the dark, I am the dark... I will return to where I was! Even now it is coming for the most hardened of souls!"

The Slaking formed a pooling door and was prepared to take his leave. "Consider what is really coming, if we are to fade... it will be worth remembering! Quenclag, I will leave this option in one other place... you are to tell the bosses friends that I will be at Resolution Cave, they will know within the depths!"

The Slaking left through the doorway, the Nihilego asked with a tentacle scratching at the bell. "Fade?!"

She thought of it until she heard the tapping of claws, she turned around and saw a blonde teenager with a type of dog, it had a brown hue. She whispered faintly in mortal terror "N...no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Nihilego wanted answers and asked the Araquanid. "Quenclag, I'm going to ask Manny what it is even going on! Just... keep an eye out for anything weird, I think Manny is over doing it!"

Araquanid was about to ask her companion what she was doing until the Nihilego flew straight into the dark doorway, disappearing. She bubbled in shock and turned around to face Gladion. She written on the cave floor. "If thou must know, it was Manny who frightened the child. He has now hastened his own end and possibly Krell's!"

Silvally barked at the Araquanid. (End?! What are you even talking about?)

Gladion petted the Silvally and apologized to the Araquanid. "You have any idea where those two have gone?"

The Araquanid was about to answer until the three heard a skittering howl. They saw four Sableye twitching from black mist; they stretched into more lanky forms, their claws extended beyond a natural growth, their diamond eyes glowed like that of a wisp. The Araquanid prepared, Gladion switched the Silvally's ground memory for a fairy memory; causing it's brown hue to turn into a pink hue. "Silvally, pierce this horde with a multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed pink and he rushed into one, the altered Sableye twitched and dodged, rushing at Gladion with black glowing claws. The Araquanid's leg flowed water and she blocked the blows.

SWAT!

One of the Sableye was knocked out, the three Sableye leaped back on all fours; scattering around, Gladion give a different order. "Wait for one of the Sableye to attack, then multi attack!"

The Silvally sensed one of the three rushing at Gladion in a pounce.

SLASH!

The second Sableye was knocked out, the third shot a power gem at the Araquanid for super effective damage; slamming her across the cave wall to another that was laughing with claws swiping, she parried with one leg and struck the Sableye with another liquidation. Silvally saw where the shot was coming from and rushed at the lone Sableye, avoiding it's swipes and cornering it into a wall for a knock out multi attack. All four Sableye were twitching violently until they reverted back, black mist with white wisp like eyes emerged and sank into the shadows.

Gladion posed in frustration and prepared a hyper potion; he saw the Sableye regained consciousness and run to the corners. Gladion aimed the potion at the Araquanid.

Spray! "You need this!"

The Araquanid felt the sting but began to move better, she signaled they need to get out of the cave. As they journeyed out, they felt like they were being watched. Gladion and Silvally looked around the sides and see wisp like eyes stalking them. When they reach to the entrance, Gladion felt a chill to his frown and saw something form. A humanoid shade on the middle forming a pole arm shining in light, a humanoid shade on the right forming a curved sword, and a humanoid shade on the left emerged forming a large katana; ready to attack.

Gladion took a pokeball and tossed it out. "Weavile, we need to carve our way through!"

The Weavile emerged from the ball and flinched at what he was seeing, the shade on the right leaped forward at the Weavile and ignited the curved blade. Gladion shouted. "Weavile dodge and use brick break!"

The Weavile rolled to the shades side and attempted to chop; the shade dodged like a back flip and swung again at the Weavile.

Gladion ordered his Silvally as he saw the shade on the left lifted the katana. "Multi attack, don't let him attack with..."

Gladion flinched as the shade stabbed itself in the abdomen; the blade was glowing red, the wielder slashed at the Silvally to send it cringing back before Gladion ordered. "Silvally dodge and don't attack till you have that opening... Quenclag are you going to..."

The Araquanid prepared as the middle shade was attempting to get a jab with it's polearm at the Silvally.

SWAT!

The Araquanid struck the shade, it rolled away toward the katana wielding shade. The shade switched it's polearm for a small glowing charm and kneel in prayer; radiating light began to glow and caused the shades to glow healthy.

Gladion was glaring. "That rotten cleric is trying to heal the others! Silvally, Weavile focus on the healer! Multi attack and night slash!"

The Weavile dashed at where the shade was rolling and slashed it toward the Silvally ,who clawed it to the ground. The shade with the fiery sword rolled to Silvally and attempted to swing, the Silvally leaped back and saw the shade rolled to the Weavile. The Araquanid rushed to the shades back and impaled it in the back with a liquidation, tossing it aside.

The katana wielding shade rushed at the Araquanid with it's glowing red blade.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

The Araquanid backed away about to faint, Gladion saw his chance and ordered the Weavile. "Use ice shard, Silvally follow with an iron head!"

The Weavile leaped and shot ice shards to cause the katana wielding shade to roll, the Silvally rammed in into a wall and gave the Araquanid time to bite into the shade. Draining it until it evaporated; the long katana faded in the shadows before it hit the floor, giving the Araquanid time to breath. The polearm shade rolled away from the Weavile and was attempting to jab at Gladion, the teenager tripped trying to dodge and rolled aside as the shade attempted to stab him; gaining the anger of the Silvally.

CRUNCH!

The Silvally crunched the shade's head and slammed it to the ground, his claws glowed and clawed it across the floor; leaving a skid mark of shadows to fade. The shade with the fiery sword rolled and glowed its blade at the Silvally, having it backed into a corner until Gladion ordered. "Weavile brick break one more time, crush this abomination away!"

The Weavile leaped at the shade, it tried to swing at the Silvally that dodged and turned around to a...

CHOP!

Knocking it on it's back, it tried to reach up and failed, fading in black mists.

Gladion had no knowledge of what the shades were and was prepared to call the Weavile back. "Those things were not around until that Slaking showed up. Weavile you done a good job!"

Gladion healed Silvally and the Araquanid before taking his leave out. The sky itself looked normal, though he saw the shadows twitching and extending, they formed into another pool; a humanoid shade with a large sword and a tiny dagger emerged, almost limp like.

It raised the large sword and pointed at the trio, with the dagger crossed at the arm holding the sword. "Seriously... Silvally like before except watch it's movement!"

The Silvally tensed up, the shade rushed at the Silvally. It missed and swung it's sword at one side of the ground, it faced itself toward the where the Silvally dodged and slammed the blade down.

Clash!

The Silvally parried and was about to strike, the shade parried back with it's dagger and was about to strike again.

SLASH!

The Araquanid slashed it back and was focusing the attack, the shade rolled and spun it's blade to in predictable directions.

Slash!

The Araquanid was struck back, it lunged for a liquidation and was parried; the shade took the chance and knocked her on her back. He struck again, causing the Araquanid to struggle to get up as the shade was prepared to deal the finishing blow. "Silvally iron head and multi attack, if it want's to be aggressive we can be aggressive back!"

The shade was knocked off the Araquanid by the Silvally's iron head, it's dagger was prepared and tried to parry; the Silvally backed away and clawed, Gladion ordered as he posed in a swiping position. "X scissor and multi attack."

The Silvally saw the shade lunge with it's blade and dodged to it's side, slashing back in an x pattern and dodging it's counter right behind. It's left claw glowed pink and sank into the shades back, then crashing it to the sandy ground. It evaporated on being dealt the finishing blow.

Gladion was looking around as he prepared a revive for the Araquanid. "Do we want to talk about where that Slaking is now?"

The Araquanid bubbled as she came through, she began to write on the ground. "I don't sense anymore coming, but Manny is going to keep harassing you until you come. Or he will endanger others when he realizes you are not coming and gets bored. Do you know a place called Resolution Cave?"

Gladion nodded. "It's in the eastern of Poni Island, across the meadows! I'll get Hau because that Slaking is not something to go after alone!"

The Araquanid agree. "I'll be heading to the islands myself and meet up with you. Tell the master and your sister where you are going first!"

Gladion was about to ask how she was going to go to the island alone until he saw the Araquanid crawl to the ocean. Silvally barked. (She is certainly an odd one!) Gladion was shaking out the strange and was prepared to head back to the house.

At the house.

Gladion found Elio and Lillie cuddled up in a bed together. With two Mimikyu's, a Mew and a Banette, they were all watching a cooking video. Lillie was tempted by the golden brown dumplings and Elio was starting to feel hungry. "You think we can use a kelpsy berry to make those plump dumplings extra..."

Cough!

Elio flinched at saw Gladion tired out, he struggled to swallow as Lillie smiled. "Hello brother, Miss Patricia said this would be... what happened?!"

Gladion didn't hesitate to answer. "That Slaking is heading to Resolution Cave and that Ultra Beast went with him!"

Elio growled. "It's come to that?!"

The boy got up and was reaching for his belt of pokemon before Gladion stopped him. "No! Remember last time you pushed yourself?"

Elio was about to argue. "Manny came from me and it looked like he messed you up! Why can't I clean up my own mes..."

Elio was coughing and struggling to breath; Lillie handed him a tissue. Gladion gestured. "Exactly my point! You know where Hau is?"

Click!

Hau arrived eating an extra masalada and had four wrapped ones. "I got something that will clear the sinus's out and won't cause you to miss out on a..."

Gladion immediately ordered Hau. "We have a problem that is at Resolution Cave! We need to go now!"

The tan child flinched at the tone and was about to get ready until Elio stopped the rush. "Don't... rush it like that! You two... cough hack! You two have any idea what is going to happen if you go and fight Manny?"

Gladion was about to argue. "I seen it before, Silvally and I have fought a Nihilego before. That is enough to know!"

Lillie stopped the arguing. "Maybe, but we need to think logically. Elio... what is going to happen if these two go to that cave?"

Elio thought of it and answered. "No matter what, there is a good possibility that you are going to fight both Manny and Krell. Manny might try something... strange."

Lillie flinched at one possibility until Elio continued. "There is one boss fight in that game where you fight two bosses at once. A large guy with a hammer that hits like a truck, the other is smaller, faster guy with a spear that is hard to hit and dodge. Both compliment each other very well."

Lillie knew what Elio was talking about. "Slaking is a physical attacker at it's core..."

Elio continued. "and it has to get to your face. Nihilego, if it isn't trying to latch onto you, would be a special attacker that attacks from far range."

Gladion guessed how those two would compliment each other. "Both are very fast, but we are dealing with one who shoots and dodges; the other is more you have to dodge."

Elio asked in warning. "If you knock one of the two out, what would the other be able to gain from it? From what you are acting with Manny... he has more powers to go with a Slakings move set."

Lillie's fear of what is going to happen is made more clear. "Krell is also a Nihilego and will attach itself to that thing if needed!"

Gladion had one idea until Hau asked. "No matter which one we take down, we are going to have to deal with the other one becoming much stronger?"

Both of the sick patients agreed and coughed, Elio handed Lillie a tissue, one of the Mimikyu's sighed and was about leap off the bed. The other stopped her in a hiss. (If you try to help these two you are just going to get em sick! Poni Island is a long way ahead and the best method is by flight!)

The other one hissed bitterly. (What am I suppose to do while Manny makes the world his play ground?)

The Mimikyu asked in a sharper hiss. (Two of those guys are your friends and the bosses friends are not slouches, do you really want to watch?)

The other Mimikyu sighed in defeat and went back to Elio, the boy warned the others. "Expect this battle to be a lot more than you expect. Please make it back!"

Both boys smiled in determination, Hau was cheering and gave the duo a bag. "We will, just enjoy these masaladas!"

Gladion sighed and proceeded to walk out. "This will be resolved, just relax and enjoy... what ever you were doing!"

Gladion left, leaving the duo to be watching the next video. Lillie flinched as Elio was smiling. "No, that would give you a heart attack!" Elio frowned and despaired. "But it's a pizza in a dumpling!"


	6. A Yawning Chasm!

Krell emerged from the doorway to find herself surrounded by the depths of a cave. "Manny, we need to talk! You know something and you are hiding it from the others!"

A growl was heard from all around, the dark Slaking approached. "It isn't so hidden anymore, the others have found out one way or another!"

The Nihilego pouted. "Even Quenclag and Lost? What do they know that they don't want to tell me about?"

The Slaking sighed as a cavern formed. "Embey's departure from this existence was no coincidence and the others know by now."

The Nihilego pressed her tentacles together as she asked nervously. "Was something wrong with him?"

The Slaking was hesitate and began to approach the cavern. "... He was never aware of it until his time came. I was hoping Quenclag would have come with you since you have no intention to partake in my... event. That way you would be escorted back to where the boss is and continue your adventure."

The Nihilego refused to leave. "Embey going was the reason your setting all this up? The reason you decide to be going off alone?"

The Slaking was still going into the cavern. "This would have been something I would do regardless, without the... excessive preparations."

The Nihilego perked up in curiosity. "If the things your not telling me were not a problem... you wouldn't have attacked that town or scare people like that?"

The Slaking grunted and requested again. "If you stay hidden long enough, he won't be able to find you. By then Quenclag would be here to better explain things."

The Nihilego shrieked stubbornly. "Your doing this again. I'm not leaving you alone, just... when Quenclag gets here we can talk about this together!"

The Slaking growled in defeat. "...Very well, then follow me to the dark!" The Nihilego was startled by beeping noises behind her and was quick to follow into the dark cavern.

Half an hour later!

Hau and Gladion journeyed to Poni Wilds to find both wild pokemon and trainers distressed. Human like shades scattered, either wielding weapons and chasing the travelers or possessing the Raticates to a more grotesque, bloated form, they were btting everything around as Gladion sent out a pokeball. "Lucario, we need to knock these Raticates out! Hau be careful with those shades, they will attack you!"

Hau licked his lips and sent out his starter. "Decidueye keep those things from chasing everyone!"

The Decidueye saw a group of shades about to corner a tourist and shot a feather arrow that glowed purple. It pin the shades down and exploded, Hau was about to smile until he saw the shades prepare what looked like. "Are those cross bo..." He ran behind a tree and dodged cross bow bolts that were shot at him. The Lucario knocked one Raticate out, four more scurried to attack; a pink mist erupted, the Raticates and shades were becoming unstable until a dazzling gleam shined at them.

Pew!

A moon blast came at the group of shades to evaporate them as another dazzling gleam knocked the Raticates out, turning them back to still chubby rodents that have no knowledge of what has happened.

A blue fish like totem creature surveyed the sight and noticed the two trainers fighting. "I assume you are here to take care of that... thing in cave?"

Hau and Gladion recognized Tapu Fini as a Lunala was shooting an encroaching group of shades with a moon geist beam, Hau answered. "Yes, anyone got hurt?"

Tapu Fini expressed some concern. "There is one that went ahead of us to do something about the threat, he is well meaning and strong but I expect that thing to be aware of Regirock's weaknesses!"

Hau flinched in concern. "He wasn't even on duty for a week and he is taking more than he can?"

Gladion listened, saw the path to Poni Meadow and switched his Lucario for Silvally. He got on the Silvally, switched it's ground memory for a fighting memory and offered to take Hau for a ride. "If we hurry we will be able to help him before it gets worse!"

Hau called the Decidueye back and got on before waving Tapu Fini goodbye. "Keep this mess from getting worse!"

The Silvally dashed as Tapu Fini sensed a flock of Mandibuzz that were sent in a craze in addition to another rushing ahead. "I hope that fool doesn't get himself killed!"

Rushing through Poni Meadow, the Silvally dodged a flock of oddly dancing Sensu style Oricorio that were shooting a revelation dance. When they made it to the cave, they found what looked like a group of Golbats knocked out and have a shade like glow fading; Gladion recognized the handiwork. "A wild Lucario came here before us? This might make things easier!"

As they rode in the cavern, Hau asked. "You find it odd how certain kinds of pokemon get affected by this?"

Gladion thought and analyzed what was going on. "It's like how that Shadow Mew drove those psychic types into a delirious frenzy, it's unstable mind was working from all angles to bring reality down. These shades can affect anyone but it favors dark and ghost types above others."

Hau's eyes widened. "That Slaking came from Elio's dream about that game... it's full of things a ghost type and dark type would find themselves at home with. Especially ghost types!" Gladion guessed why. "Because the concept of dying over and over again isn't enough?!"

Hau agreed until they reached deeper in the cave, the group heard a loud howl. They found the the sight of a great battle, Regirock was attempting to slam into a faster Lucario that dodged and countered with a metal claw. The Lucario was glowing a black aura as the Regirock's lights were flashing rapidly, the Silvally found a place to stop and let the trainers off. Gladion saw the wild Lucario's left arm limp, he posed and sent out a pokeball. "Lucario, we need to get through this wild one! Silvally keep Hau pro..."

The wild Lucario glared at the intruders and howled; he took the Regirock and hurled it at the trainers, they dodged and felt the loud crash. Regirock was beeping until its dots faded, Silvally was guarding Hau as Gladion sent out his Lucario. "Aura sphere!"

The Lucario to shoot as the opponent was prepared to rush in with a cross chop, Lucario dodged and shot at point blank range; knocking it out for a k.o.

Hau was shaking his legs and took Regirock's pokeball. "I'll get you to a pokemon center! Is that Lucario going to be okay?"

Gladion saw the Lucario's shade like glow fade, his Lucario sensed a more intense aura ahead and grunted; the trainer answered. "I'll call someone to take care of this... Hau would you do the honors?"

Hau took a heal ball and tossed it at the wild Lucario.

Shake...shake...shake... click! "This would help him, once his arm recovers he will be let back to the wild!"

Clicking behind them, the group saw an Araquanid approaching. Hau smiled. "Hello Quenclag, we are ready to go fight that Slaking?"

The Araquanid sighed at the boys innocence and took a speck of ember from a pouch. Her bubble's evaporated into flames before she struck a cave wall; the wall faded to a dark chasm.

Silvally was among the startled and barked. (That's what you actually look like?)

The Araquanid stared and wrote. "Time is short and you need a light going down in this chasm."

Gladion agreed and called the shivering Lucario back. "Good work Lucario. Quenclag, thanks for the help. You know anything about this cavern?"

The Araquanid nodded and written. "It is something Manny created using his power, a fitting places for him to show what he is." The trainers and pokemon felt nervous as they descended to a pitch black cavern, the floor itself was unseen save for what the Araquanid's flame radiated through. Hau looked around unnerved and found wisp like eyes staring down; in what looked like curiosity and patience, beckoning to keep going.

As they descended deeper, they found something shining day light in the distance. An injured Solgaleo that was subdued by a humanoid shade, holding a strange bone that is surrounded by a strange black cord with brown wires.

Gladion immediately shouted. "Silvally, multi attack that thing away from Solgaleo!"

The Silvally's claws glowed orange and leaped at the shade; the shade dodged in uncanny speed, backing away and rushing in for what seemed like a weak series of swipes. Hau took a pokeball and tossed it out. "Crabominable, we need you out here!"

The Crabominable entered the battle, Hau shouted. "Use ice hammer when it gets close!"

The shade stared at the Crabominable and Silvally, it raised its bone in the air and used the other to touch the bone. The hand crackled to a wolf like claw with bronze wire, crackling electricity and shooting it at the Silvally. It dodged and rushed in to use another multi attack, slash!

The Araquanid rushed at the shade in a blazing speed and swatted it toward the Crabominable in a fiery blow, SLAM!

The shade was pounded into the ground by an icy crab claw. It got up at quick speeds to counter with an electrical claw and the bone. The Crabominable attempted to counter with close combat; the shade quickly dodged and rushed back in to knock the Crabominable out with a series of swipes from bone and claw before Gladion shouted. "X scissor next! Hau we need a ground type move if this thing is using what I think it is using!"

The Silvally knocked the shade back as Hau called the Crabominable back. "Komola, we need to use an earthquake!" The Araquanid sizzled and got near the ally pokemon to use a wide barrier. The shade flinched and rushed at the Araquanid; the Komola entered the battle and slammed her log at the ground. The wide guard protected the party from the earthquake, the shade was knocked back for super effective damage.

The shade looked like it was out, Hau sighed in relief and was prepared to use a hyper potion on the injured Solgaleo that had scorch and claw marks all over his body. "That thing was a fast one, I think I get how it would do this."

Gladion was still staring and saw the shade twitching violently. "Hau, hurry with healing that Solgaleo, it isn't do..."

The shade howled, erupted in electricity and mists, it's humanoid body taking a form similar to that of a Mightyena; it's joints glowing a white electric glow, it's brown wire like fur joining in the glow, it's limbs long and lanky.

It shrieked. "ZZWAARR!"

Hau flinched and ordered. "Komola use play rough on that thing!"

The Komola rolled as the creature, dodged and shot an energy ball to cause it to back away. It leaped right behind Gladion with it's claws ready.

Slash!

Silvally clawed at it's face with a multi attack, the Araquanid joined the attack with a leech life. The Solgaleo was struggling to get up and rushed at the beast with a sun steel strike, crashing it to the central ground.

Hau ordered. "Komola use wood hammer!"

Gladion twitched his hands. "Silvally use iron head to keep that thing down!"

The Komola and Silvally rushed at the beast's face.

SLAM!

The beast was pushed back, it crackled lightning, Silvally and Solgaleo blocked the trainers to take the tremendous amounts of damage. The Komola was knocked out and the Araquanid rushed forward to dodge the lighting; she leaped at the beasts face with her front legs glowing in fire.

STAB!

The beast was stabbed in the eyes and slammed into the ground, it erupted in a black mist.

The group were panting as the Araquanid calmly asked something to the Solgaleo. (Thou personally came here to vanquish this abyss?)

The Solgaleo took the healing and noticed a pathway. "Liona!" (I did, but when I came close I was getting overwhelmed. Nebby said those things are a part of the power that makes up that Slaking.)

The Araquanid agreed. (Manny only controls some of it, but he is the source. All this just so we will come and stop him... have you seen Krell?)

The Solgaleo shook his head. (I know who you are talking about and no. I sense that thing isn't really what it appears to be either.)

The Araquanid sighed. (She really isn't.)

Gladion finished healing his Silvally and asked. "If that Solgaleo got overwhelmed by that dark type, would it be a good idea for him to stay here and be on support while we handle that thing?"

The Solgaleo agreed as the Araquanid writes. "It is a wise move for now. I fear if something happens to Manny, then this cavern will no longer be stable!"

Hau healed his Crabominable and Komola before asking. "That Slaking shouldn't be to far now, what ever happens... thanks for helping us!"

The Araquanid blushed and was prepared to scout to the passage way, Gladion noticed a pink mist glowing in the flames. "Anything you regret from doing this?"

The Araquanid shook her head and kept crawling, the trainers left the Solgaleo behind to journey deeper until they found a ledge that leads down.

Hau noticed more pink mist as the Araquanid began to write. "Down there is where Manny lurks, we are to jump down on Silva..."

The Araquanid's leg faded in pink mist, Gladion helped her finish. "Having Silvally jump us down so that Slaking doesn't yank us in, also incase it is a longer fall than we expect"

The teenager was giving a mellow frown as the Araquanid nodded and sizzled to the Silvally. (It seems to be up to you three now. Good day!)

The Araquanid politely excused herself and attempted to leave; her legs faded and caused her to trip. Gladion and Hau position the Araquanid in a comfortable position at a call near the ledge; Hau asked in a concerned frown. "Are you sure you want us to leave you alone in the dark?"

The Araquanid stared, uncertain of the answer as her glow became dim; she noticed something hovering above the ledge. A Nihilego that held her tentacles in shock; she was shaking in silence before flying down to the abyss.

In the depths of the abyss Krell was yelling at the silent Slaking. "Ma... Manny, something happened to Quenclag. Wh... why is she fading like that?"

The Slaking growled as he stared above. "I was hoping for a more lively banter before we dueled!"

The Nihilego was shaking and was acting like she was about to cry. "Is... that's what's going to happen to us?"

The Slaking clenched his fists. "When the boss comes close to recovery... that is when we part."

The Nihilego crouched into a corner holding onto herself. "I...I'm scared. It really wouldn't have matter if the scary guy went after me or not!"

The Slaking approached and petted the Nihilego on the bell. "They are here for me. You can still part, there is one more of us left that would make good company!"

The Nihilego pouted. "I... I know Lost is with the boss. She knows of this as well and I'm tried of worrying about you!"

The Slaking heard a bark above and prepared. "So you are to fight?"

The Nihilego sighed and held onto her balloon. "I guess so...there isn't anything to stop the end."

The Slaking snarled above and whispered. "You are I are born from the dark corners of the bosses mind. We will return to the dark at last!"

Hau and Gladion were on the Silvally as it landed; they saw the dark Slaking preparing for battle, a Nihilego with a balloon hovered behind.

Gladion and Hau got off; the blonde teenager called the Silvally back and prepared. "I will call on you when it is time. Crobat this is it!"

A Crobat flew in the dark, Hau prepared his pokemon and gave a determined stare. "Crabominable, for all of Alola this Slaking needs to be stopped!" A Crabominable entered, his wounds healed from the last battle.

Gladion shouted. "X scissor that Nihilego, we pop that balloon now!" The Crobat flew at the Nihilego and slashed, her balloon was popped and she found herself lower to the ground. The Nihilego shrieked and flew backward at fast speed; bringing out a power gem to shot at the Crobat for super effective damage, the Slaking punched at the Crabominable; it was slow and unable to dodge as it was tossed back to some rocks.

Hau shouted. "Counter with close combat!" The Crabominable rushed through the rocks with his hairy crab claws punching; the Slaking was prepared to dodge and found the foe still persistent.

Punch, pow swat!

The Slaking was punched across the field, skidding the dust as Gladion shouted. "Now that we don't have to fear earthquake, Crobat use cross poison on that Slaking!"

The Slaking got his ground back and the Crobat's wings glowed purple. "Slash!"

The Slaking felt minor damage but the wound burned in venom, the Nihilego looked like it was glaring at the Crobat and shot another power gem for a k.o.

The Crobat fell and the Nihilego's aura flared. Hau and Gladion called their pokemon back and shouted. "Crabominable, you done enough! Vaporeon we need to keep going!"

"Crobat well done! Lucario lets finish this!"

A Vaporeon and Lucario entered the battle; the Slaking prepared to wave his hand as he glowed, the Lucario skid aside as Hau ordered. "Vaporeon use quick attack to dodge!"

The Vaporeon used his speed to zip across what was a wave of pure darkness as Hau and Gladion kept their distance.

The Nihilego saw the Vaporeon ram into the Slaking and was prepared to hurl a sludge bomb; the Slaking leaped at the Lucario.

SLAM!

BOOM!

The Lucario was flipped on his knee's and the Vaporeon was shot back by the sludge, Gladion shouted with his hands together. "Lucario use aura sphere on that Slaking!"

The Lucario had his hands together, it glowed a ball of energy and shot at the Slaking.

BAM!

The Slaking was knocked out, leaving what looked like a pool of dark power; the Nihilego was shivering and noticed the power forming into a black shade with white eyes. It immediately flew at her as she attempted to fly away. (N...) She twitched for a moment as it went in and began to swell. She had four arm like tentacles and four spike like tentacles dangling down; all glowing black with wisp like eyes forming. The center glowed two white wisp eyes, the Nihilego hovered in silence.

Hau and Gladion stared in shock; the Nihilego's tentacle glowed a light like mist and shot at the Lucario, knocking him out for a k.o.

The Nihilego's beast boost glowed, Hau shouted out of the trance. "Vaporeon use hydro pump!"

The Vaporeon shot a torrent of water, sending it floating back as Gladion called the Lucario back. "Lucario come back. Tyranitar, we need a strong stone edge!"

The Tyranitar stomped and roared a sand stream as Gladion prepared a key stone. "Mega evolve and use dragon dance!"

The Tyranitar glowed, grew larger and his back plate was split; he danced as the Nihilego generated a glowing portal and shot a power gem into it. Two portals appeared and shot an intense beam; Vaporeon was knocked out and the Tyranitar dodged. Hau cringed at the radiating light in the dark as he called the Vaporeon back. "I don't think it is suppose to attack like that!"

Gladion roared with his Tyranitar. "Finish this beast with a stone edge!"

The Tyranitar stomped at the ground, a large spike erupted from underneath the Nihilego and impaled her; causing the darkness within to ooze out as she fell down in a gushing.

Plop!

The dark bubbled more and connected with the Slaking; surrounding it as the Nihilego sank into the abyssal ooze. The shadow glowed and poured into the Slaking once more, causing him to slowly lift himself up; cringing in pain he was about to roar.

RWAR! Crish! Crish! Crish! Crish!

Four additional ape like arms erupted from his sides, three at each side that had a glowing red eye with a red slit like pupil at the palm of each hand, his spike like growth on it's back erupted many red eyes. Boom! What use to resemble a Slaking barely looked the part anymore, he was coughing ooze from his maw and radiated a familiar aura.

The Abyssal Beast beat his chest with his main arms and howled.

Hau sent out his Komola shaking in fear. "What is... Komola use play rough!"

Gladion posed and glared sharply at the abomination. "This was what you wanted the whole time?! Now you show yourself as the beast you are, Tyranitar use stone edge!"

The Tyranitar was about to stomp until the Abyssal Beast extended his upper hands at the ceiling; he dodged the stone edge as he lifted himself at high speeds and shot a power gem with the rest of his arms. Shooting the Tyranitar back, the Abyssal Beast followed by swinging itself with all six arms; prepared to slam at the opponent.

CRASH!

The Tyranitar was knocked in the ground, he reverted back knocked out; Gladion called his pokemon back and saw the Slaking glow a stronger beast boost. The Komola leaped at the Abyssal Beast's back to play rough; both of the creatures upper arms slammed at the back, knocking the Komola out and glowing a stronger aura.

Both boys called their pokemon back. "Ludicolo we need to get all the time we need!"

"Silvally, now!" The Ludicolo danced as the Silvally stared in awe at the Abyssal Beast. The Abyssal Beast had his lower hands at the ground and was about to leap at the Silvally, Hau shouted. "Use fake out!"

The Ludicolo leaped infront of the Abyssal Beast and clapped in front of him, causing him to flinch as Gladion's hand twitched like a claw. "Silvally, multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed orange as he leaped at the beast, he blocked with his central left arm; it was glowing a pink mist.

SLASH!

The arm was clawed off, the Abyssal Beast didn't even hint a howl but he used his upper right arm to punch where the Silvally stood, it skid aside as Hau ordered. "Hydro pump, we got to win this!"

The Ludicolo shot a torrent of water, sending the beast flying back; it held on with it's lower arms, they are skidding pink mist. The lower arms are missing their eyes, the central right arm and the two upper arms shot a power gem at the Ludicolo and Silvally.

Hau spun a dance. "Dodge!"

The Silvally dashed forward as the Ludicolo danced aside; Gladion posed like he and Silvally were about to pounce. The Abyssal Beast prepared his five arms in anticipation, the Silvally's claws glowed orange again ready to tear.

SLAM!

The five arms slammed a loud clap, causing the chasm to quake. The beast growled and noticed the Silvally clawed through his hands, aiming straight at the main body.

CRUNCH!

The claws sank into the beast's torso, causing him to crash to the ground in a loud thump.

The pink mist began to glow more, the Abyssal Beast struggled to lift his head up; he saw the Silvally panting, Hau feeling his heart leaping, Gladion glaring with determination and hope at victory.

The Abyssal Beast laughed and fell limp, the two trainers couldn't believe it; Hau asked. "We... we beaten this thing?"

Gladion's Silvally rushed back to confirm it. "It's finished!"

The four notice the chasm was glowing in pink mist, Solgaleo leaped to the chasm; radiating a glow as he lowered himself down. The two trainers called their pokemon back, Gladion knew what was happening. "Without that Slaking... this place isn't holding, we need to get out of here!"

Hau agreed as he got on the Solgaleo with Gladion; the Sunne pokemon glowed his third eye and rushed out, leaving the Abyssal Beast to fade in the darkness.


	7. Life Goes On!

At the house, Elio woke up to find himself alone with just a Rotom Dex and a Mimikyu. He coughed his way into the living to find his mother and a Meowth chatting a conversation. Lillie was in a corner of the couch coughing lightly in her sick blanket with a Banette; the Mew and Mimikyu were looking out the window to Poni Island.

Elio saw a familiar blonde woman sitting on a lonely chair, she was talking about a minor incident that had happened. "It wasn't until that Vigoroth evolved into a Slaking that things settled down. Then I had a call about some Sandiles acting... strange." Lusamine noticed Elio waking up with a Mimikyu at his side and stared confused. "I didn't know you had another Mimikyu."

Elio sighed and coughed. "I slept that long?"

Patricia spoke the bad news. "You missed Burnet having some news of what ever was going on at Poni Island. Lost and Isaac hasn't stopped looking at the place for a whole hour!"

Lillie had an idea. "Some of Lost's friends are on that island... or they were."

Lusamine noticed the Mimikyu at Elio's side acting like she always has; ignoring her entirely and staying with her trainer. "... Where exactly did that Mimikyu come from?"

Elio and Lillie frowned at her; the boy answered. "Since you don't know I'll let that go and tell you, the Lost with me came from the abandoned thrift store. The other at the window came from my dreams and she came with four other pokemon."

Lusamine found the information out there. "Or that Mimikyu has seen yours and copied every detail for your attention! Mimikyu's do a lot for the sake of receiving affe..."

Lillie stopped her with a frown. "Mother... don't, one of the the pokemon from that world was the reason Hau and Gladion had to leave. The others... are gone."

Lusamine was even more clueless. "Wha... what pokemon would be that much of a concern?"

Patricia answered it. "A Slaking... if you even seen it, you probably wouldn't think it is even that!"

Lusamine pressed her fingers on her forehead in annoyance. "If it was from a dream, it probably meant something much more or was altered due to what was..."

Elio finished it for her. "What ever was in my head at the moment! Manny is a lot of things that was in the form he was in, all of them were!"

Lusamine heard the tone and was attempting to stop talking about them. "Mohn and Wicke should be here shortly, then I'll be gone."

Elio walked to the back window where the Mimikyu was staring and asked. "Lost, you want to come to the couch with me? Your feeling rather upset."

The Mimikyu sighed and slumped down as the Mew slowly floated to Lillie; both were depressed as the Mimikyu hissed. The Rotom Dex translated in hesitation. "BZZT! Boss... there is only one left now. BZZT!"

Elio didn't want the Mimikyu alone and picked her up. "Lost your not alone, just enjoy the time you have still."

The boy and his two Mimikyu's went back to the couch, he is holding both tightly; Lusamine asked. "That flu wasn't the only thing that made this week unpleasant?"

Elio sighed. "No, it wasn't, Lost and the others are very dear to me. Even Manny who... didn't even visit because he probably knew what he is."

Lusamine was silent for a moment, she tried to find something to say but thought that any word from her would make it worse, Lillie wanted to break the silence and change the subject. "Elio had Gladion in charge of the house while we were sick. I'll try to explain why you were let in while he is a..."

Liona!

BOOM!

The group were startled by the sound of a Solgaleo, in a few moments a door opened to an exhausted Gladion that was not in the mood to see Lusamine.

The woman coughed politely. "I was going to take my leave as soon as your father and Miss Wicke arrive for a vi..."

Gladion sighed and moved himself away from the door. "I understand that, but now isn't a good time for you to be here! Please leave and wait until the others come here."

Lusamine didn't hesitate to get up and excuse herself. "I'll see you around eventually, do take care!"

Gladion politely held the door open and calmly spoke. "Thank you, I'll be at Aether shortly to discuss something with Miss Wicke!"

Squeee click!

Lillie coughed and asked. "Brother... what happened at Poni Island?"

Gladion sent out his Silvally and requested that the two get off the couch for the moment.

Thump! The teenager laid tired, Silvally grunted. After what felt like a long time, Gladion mustered the energy to ask. "That thing is no longer a threat to Alola, do any of you want to know what happened?"

Elio went to a chair and answered. "Please, because it looked like Manny gave you a bad time!"

Gladion started with what happened. "That Araquanid helped Hau and me get to that beast!"

Lillie and the Mimikyu flinched before Gladion corrected himself. "I am not talking about that Nihilego... though she played a part in things getting out of control. Hau and I fought some odd shade that turned into some..."

Gladion had no idea how to describe it. "It seemed to be a canine related pokemon and the Ultra Beast Xurkitree."

Patricia flinched at the mention. "Shade?!"

Gladion nodded. "It's a humanoid like shade, I fought at least four of them already before that one showed."

Patricia backed away with her hands in guard. "I know what that Slaking made that shade into, something out of a game known as Bloodborne. No my son has not played that game, its own beast from it's kin. No pun intended and lot of characters from that game turn into those things!"

Gladion continued. "After we fought... that, Quenclag started to come apart while trying to escort us to the depths."

Elio frowned sharply. "It was Quenclag's time... all alone in the dark of all places."

Gladion asked. "When in that dream of yours has that Araquanid turn into a fire type?"

Lillie knew and answered for Elio. "When Elio was fighting some strange... Volcarona like creature. She was free from the flame when Isaac knocked the ember off. She went back to her true self just to light the way down?"

Silvally nodded, Gladion's stare became stoic. "Bound to her sense of duty to the very end. It was hard for us to leave her like that..."

Lillie asked with tears in her eyes. "You didn't? You and Hau couldn't."

Gladion shook his head in a similar look, the depressed Mimikyu whispered. "Least... she...wasn't...alone."

Gladion's stare worsened and he tried to continue. "Then we went deeper into the dark... you both were right in that the Slaking and Nihilego would fight together, but it wasn't how we expected. Hau and I focused on the Slaking just so it wouldn't use the Nihilego."

Elio guessed what happened. "It wasn't the Slaking who ended up using Krell?"

Gladion nodded. "When the parasite becomes the host. Tyranitar and Vaporeon took care of her... then the abyss claimed her entirely and went back into that Slaking."

Elio flinched and coughed. "That was the reason you called Manny a beast? He turned into something much worse?"

Gladion shivered from remembering the howl. "He stopped looking like a Slaking at that point and was able to knock out even a Mega Tyranitar with ease. I think he had Beast Boost to compliment everything!"

Lillie cringed. "That kind of power... you and Hau beaten that?!" Gladion felt some pride and petted his Silvally. "Solgaleo was down in the abyss and was a back up in case that place proved unstable when that beast was finished."

Elio guessed. "Which was why we heard all that noise outside? Where is Hau?"

Gladion answered while hogging the couch. "He is having a Lucario treated at a pokemon center. Lucario along with several other pokemon were caught in that things power and were... possessed. Hau should be here soon, anything else happened?"

Elio sniffled a no, Lillie sighed. "Kukui and Burnet visited for a while as Elio slept. He woke up when mother visit."

Elio blew into some tissue to add his own word. "I wasn't missing out on much besides... anything else I slept through?"

Patricia thought of it. "Besides all the mess the last few days, not rea..." The woman flinched and checked the calendar. "Shoot! This has gotta stink!"

The two teenagers and child wondered what was wrong, Patricia simply pointed to the calendar on the wall. Elio's eyes widened. "Of all the days to have the thirteenth birthday. Why tomorrow?!"

Lillie knew the bad news. "Unless you get better tomorrow... which any disease isn't predictable like that, your stuck in this house!"

Elio refuses to accept it. "There has to be something to make tomorrow stand out! Is there anything good on tomorrow?"

Patricia thought of one. "There might be a rerun of the Red Fog of Terror... after everything you three been through saying that you need to be old enough to watch it sounds kind of dumb!"

Gladion guessed. "It's about someone having to deal with a super natural fog that spawns monsters?"

Elio remembered. "Something like that, this is another film Nate starred in!"

Gladion doesn't mind the idea, Lillie asked. "When is that going to air?" Patricia answered. "10:pm tomorrow. If Elio is rested enough we can get away with watching that. Lillie should be clear in a day that she can go do stuff!"

Lillie smiled determined at what she planned to do. "If I'm well enough to go out, I'm well enough to see Elio get better! Brother, you done quite a lot during these last few days; at least let me do my part!" Gladion didn't mind it. "You two are the ones who said I can live here, this is nothing."

Elio yawned bored as he was prepared to voice himself. "I know my mom took care of any pokemon Lillie and I have with us. I'm going to let Nathan know what is going to happen during this month!"

Elio took a dusk ball and let out an Aron that was yawning. "Nathan, in a couple days we are going to start your training. You didn't really begin but I know a place you can train up, then we start traveling the region together. You will be an Aggron in no ti... cough hack wheeze!"

Elio was in a coughing fit, his Mimikyu's patted him in the back. The one on the right whispered. "Boss...rest! We...try...later!"

Elio started to breath and agreed. "I'm going to get some rest."

Elio took his Mimikyu's and Aron with him as Gladion heard a crackle from outside. "... That should be the others. Lets get this over with!"

The next morning after an otherwise uneventful day.

Elio woke up to cheer to himself. "Happy thirteenth bir... COUGH HACK!" Elio stopped himself as the two Mimikyu's were advising him against over doing himself.

Elio was breathing again until he heard a door open, Lillie came in with what smells like four freshly baked Grepa berry muffins and two figy berry muffins. "Happy birthday Elio!" The boy blushed as Lillie joined him on the bed, both were enjoying the sweet and tangy muffins.

The Mimikyu's were enjoying the spicy muffins; all four were enjoying themselves until Lillie asked. "Your mom helped me bake these, the whole house is enjoying them."

Elio swallowed and smiled at an idea. "We should try new recipes soon... make the house life more welcome."

Creek!

Elio and Lillie noticed Gladion coming in, looking a bit pale and tired. Lillie noticed. "Brother, is something wrong?"

Gladion was sounding congested. "N..sniff! Nothing, just had a bad night."

Lillie was puffing up her cheeks, refusing to believe his denile. Elio saw the signs. "Gladion... you might want to lay down! You been around Lillie and me more often, yesterday being inte..."

Gladion posed, his arms are shaking as he glared in refusal. "Thanks but I don't need... cough!"

Gladion coughed, stubbornly he tried to finish. "I don't need yo... HACK COUGH!"

The cough was even worse, Lillie got off the bed to pat her brother on the back as Elio brushed the crumbs off. "Lost... both of you, we are moving to the couch! Gladion... you rest here!"

Gladion glared in protest, he is feeling chills and was struggling to stand; Lillie lowered her brother to the bed.

Elio asked. "Lillie you know where Little Horn's ball is?"

The girl nodded as she saw her brother shivering, she flashed a timer ball and let out an Audino. Lillie felt Gladion's forehead as the Audino used his feelers. "Oh my... Medic has Gladion come down with..."

The Audino nodded, Lillie stared sharply at Elio. "His ball is near the P.C underneath the desk!"

The boy prepared as he asked. "Is Isaac well enough? If not Gladion can borrow him or either Lost!"

Gladion glared. "Yo...you can't be ser... hack!"

The Mimikyu on the right asked the one on the left. "Kyu?" (Real me? You want him or should I handle this?)

The Mimikyu on the left hissed. (It really doesn't matter, this kid needs company anyways!) The Mimikyu on the right jumped on the bed without hesitation and nuzzled at Gladion. The teenager blushed even more red from the fever.

In the living room, Elio was requesting to the Hoopa who sensed what was happening. "Sheesh, your less selfish on the wishes than I thought! You got the gem?" Elio searched the kitchen for Haban berry jam, he presented it to Hoopa. "Would a jar of this work for him?"

Hoopa smiled. "It would!"

The ring was summoned, a Gabite exit the ring and saw him in a familiar place; Elio opened the jar of sweet smelling jam. "I request some scales... would you trade them for this?" The Gabite drooled and shed five scales; it took the jar and shoved it's maw to consume the jam before going through the ring again.

With the five scales, Lillie had her Audino out. "Tell Elio to be quick, Gladion's fever is even worse!"

In the bed room, Gladion is protesting. "Lillie, it... it isn't the fever! The instant I show the first sign of being sick you two are doing all this for me on the... cough!"

Gladion was coughing hard as the Mimikyu lowered him down. "Kyu!" (Don't be stubborn, that will actually make it worse!)

The Mimikyu thought of an idea and pointed at one of the pokeball's Gladion has. The teenager glared. (You are considering I have Silvally out?)

The Mimikyu nodded, Lillie understood. "Silvally has always been good to you, him being around will make you feel better!"

Gladion tried to protest, the concerned glares from both caused him to prepare his pokeball in defeat. "... Fine!"

Silvally was let out, it sensed Gladion is sick and leaped on the bed; taking a large portion of it, Gladion didn't seem to mind as the Mimikyu smiled. (See, he will make you feel all comf...)

The Mimikyu noticed something flicker, she ignored it and hissed at the Silvally. (You know your trainer more than anyone. Do you two normally do this?)

Silvally gave a happy bark. (He makes me use a doggie bed, that is the one order I don't obey him for!)

Mimikyu was smug. (Those have to be fu...)

The Silvally noticed pink mist flicker again on the Mimikyu, his cheerful mood faded. (Your... giving that mist.)

The Mimikyu's smug look was still there. "Me... don't..." The mist was getting worse, the Mimikyu's wooden tail was fadding first.

She politely excused herself and leaped off the bed, past Elio's feet who immediately saw the mists. Lillie saw the medicine infused water, took it and the Audino. "I'll give this to Gladion..."

Elio sighed in sorrow. "I'll stop Lost!"

Elio approached the Mimikyu that reached for the door with her tendril like claw, it faded in the mist.

She was ramming into the door in a rather loud hiss, Elio was forming tears. "Lost... please stop!"

The Mimikyu was picked up, she flinched and was hissing a request. "Boss... I... just... need... to...go...out!"

Elio refused as another Mimikyu crawled to the scene, she looked up and saw it. (Of all days...)

The Mimikyu in Elio's arms was shaking. (Why today?! This is suppose to be his happy day.)

Elio soothed the Mimikyu down as he suggested to the other that they go outside together. "Just... lets look at the sun morning. I heard it is really pretty today." The Mimikyu agreed and opened the door, they found a Genesect in sleep mode.

The boy and his Mimikyu sat on the porch in quick speeds as they saw the dream world Mimikyu fading more. To the Mimikyu, the morning sun felt warm; the beach in the distance trickled in its light.

Elio stared sombre, trying to not cry and whispered to both. "I love you all... that is never going to change. You done very well for me, Lost... the one from the dream... do know I will never forget any of you."

The Mimikyu in Elio's arms was relaxing. "Me...love... you...too..."

The Mimikyu at Elio's side whispered. "Just...see...the...sun."

The Mimikyu stared at the bridge leading to the shore, she saw a familiar brown hair woman and a Meowth approaching; the Mimikyu gave a smile until she couldn't feel it anymore.

She whispered to the other as she started to shine in a pink light. "Keep...the...boss...happy...real...me!" Pew! Elio felt the weight in his arms fade, the shape that was a Mimikyu faded.

The boy was trickling tears until his mother rushed to him. "Did Lost..." Elio nodded and went to his mother for a hug, Patricia sighed and hugged him back in silence.

The Meowth frowned with the Mimikyu at the side and meowed. (The last of the five are gone?) The Mimikyu nodded.

Both mother and son walked in to the house with the smaller pokemon following. Patricia saw Lillie leave the room with a worried frown and a Mew that was in her arms. "...Is now a good time to tell you the news?"

Patricia wondered herself until Elio wiped his eyes. "It is... Gladion caught our flu!"

Lillie requested that Elio joins her on the couch to discuss things with Patricia. In the living room, Lillie spoke what is to be done. "Gladion would like to be alone save for basic entertainment and Pete for making him feel comfortable. Elio do you mind having Rotom Dex help?"

Elio shook his head. "No, if Lost want's to help him she is free to do so! I doubt he want's anyone to visit... SO I'm going to have to wear the face mask and tell the news!"

Patricia understood perfectly and spoke her piece. "Since your letting him use the bed, this means your using the couch..."

Elio agreed. "This means the birthday plan is gone save for that movie... unless the movie itself isn't that scary." Patricia smiled. "You probably seen scarier things, I doubt you would be scared of this."

Lillie asked. "Elio, when my brother wakes up... you are to ask him if there is anything he needs your help in!"

Elio tensed up, coughed and turned on the T.V to show the news. "This isn't even the least we can do. Maybe later we can do something together again."

Click!

The group saw Hau rushing in, ridiculously healthy with a get well soon card and has a Komola clinging on his back. "Gladion said he got sick, just give me the gear and I'll help taking care of him!"

Author Again to announce the conclusion of this fanfic.

Did you like how the cross over happened or you think otherwise? Leave a review if you have either or and leave a like if you think it was executed well.

Stay ready for the next Fanfic, Seafaring Travels!


End file.
